Insane
by pika pika chuuu
Summary: Kalau menyangkut kamu, aku langsung hilang kendali. Aku jadi tergesa-gesa, tidak keren. Tapi... diriku yang seperti ini pun mungkin tidak jelek./Narusasu/slight Narusaku/warning inside
1. Chapter 1

Aisuke Fumiko mempersembahkan

 _ **GILA**_

 **Naruto**

 **Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kisimoto

 **Peringatan:**

Narusasu / BL / Tingkat T / dll

OOC, gajenes, abalnes, absurdnes, dan ngenes.

Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan.

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **Bab 1**

"Maaf, lama?"

"Tidak juga"

"Syukurlah, kupukir aku terlambat"

"Kau memang terlambat, baka!"

"Ahahahaha ..."

Kedua pasangan itu terus bercanda disalah satu sudut kafe. Mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang memang jarang sekali. Kesibukan masing-masing membuat keduanya harus rela menahan rindu. Namun dengan begitu, mereka bisa merasakan bagaimana jantung yang bertalu saat hari dimana mereka bertemu tiba.

Sabtu siang ini adalah satu hari yang mereka janjikan. Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura. Sepasang kekasih yang hanya bisa bertemu seminggu sekali. Bisa dibilang, pekerjaan mereka menjadi penghambat mereka untuk bertemu. Tapi berkat kepercayaan satu sama lain, hal itu bukanlah masalah besar. Setidaknya...untuk saat ini.

Belum ada tiga puluh menit Naruto memosisikan dirinya dihadapan Sakura, handphone canggih milik Naruto melantunkan panggilan. Dering lagu dari salah satu penyanyi favoritnya mengalun lewat saku celana sebelah kanan. Begitu melihat siapa si pemanggil, Naruto langsung menggeser layar smartphone-nya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum. Mengingat bukan kali ini saja hal itu terjadi. Sejak menjalin kasih dengan Naruto 6 bulan lalu, sedikitnya Sakura tahu apa yang membuat Naruto lebih mementingkan panggilan tersebut daripada dirinya. Jika demikian, maka hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah...

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku harus..."

"Pulanglah. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Terima kasih". Naruto beranjak dari posisinya. Sebelum ia pergi, ia sempat meletakkan tangan kanannya di pipi kiri Sakura. Tanda terima kasih. Dan Sakura sudah lebih dari paham akan hal itu. Karenanya ia hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyum yang entah apa artinya pada Naruto. Mengiringi kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan mengerti. Kemudian menghela nafas pasrah begitu sosok Naruto menghilang di pintu kafe.

"Hhhhhhh... sampai kapan aku harus mengerti, Naruto?"

Naruto melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Ia bahkan hampir menerobos lampu lalu lintas. Panggilan barusan benar-benar menyedot perhatiannya pada satu titik. Pikirannya berpusat pada objek yang mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang membuat kepala pelayannya kalang kabut sampai-sampai menelefonnya. Apakah hal yang buruk terjadi? Entahlah. Naruto hanya bisa menerka saja. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan acara kencannya yang batal.

Saat ini otak Naruto meneriakkan satu nama. Nama dari seseorang yang mengusik ketenangannya. Seseorang yang mungkin sedang melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Ia langsung turun dari mobil dengan tergesa setelah memarkirkannya sembarang. Suara-suara teriakan bercampur dengan erangan kesakitan menyapa indra pendengarannya begitu kakinya memasuki ruang keluarga. Naruto semakin memercepat langkahnya. Tujuannya hanya satu. Sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna biru tua di lantai dua.

"Tuan muda, saya mohon hentikan!"

"Uhh ... akh ... sakit!"

"Saya mohon tuan muda"

"Akhhhhh"

"AARRGGHHHHHH!"

Lengkingan panjang itu terhenti tepat ketika Naruto menjeblak pintu berbahan jati tersebut. Ada lima orang disana. Empat pelayan dan satu pemuda. Tiga pelayan terlihat memegangi sang pemuda yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Naruto panik. Kaki yang berbalut celana bahan itu berlari ke arah seorang pemuda yang limbung di atas kasur. Kedua tangan pemuda berusia 20 tahunan disana mencengkram rambut pirang pucat milik salah satu pelayan wanita disana. Seorang pelayan laki-laki tengah mencoba melepas cengkeramannya, yang lain menancapkan jarum suntik di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Keadaan pelayan wanita itu memprihatinkan. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Ia hanya mendekap sayang pada sosok yang kini memejamkan matanya.

Iruka segera memerintahkan dua pelayan lain yang juga menjadi saksi kejadian tadi untuk segera mengobati rekannya. Ia lalu bergerak mendekati Naruto yang masih setia menatap wajah damai seseorang yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Matanya menerawang. Kilau samudra miliknya bermandikan sendu saat melihat sosok rapuh yang masih setia menyembunyikan manik di dalamnya. Tangannya bergerak, menyisir rambut biru gelap cenderung hitam milik sosok tersebut. Iruka yang sering menyaksikan kejadian ini hanya memejamkan mata, tak sanggup melihat kesedihan tuannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!", kalimat tanya bernadakan perintah dari Naruto menyentak lamunan Iruka.

"Anu... Tuan muda Sasuke histeris begitu pelayan baru itu masuk ke kamarnya, Tuan", menoleh cepat.

"Kenapa kau biarkan dia masuk?"

"Maafkan kecerobohan saya Tuan, saya sudah memeringatinya. Ta.."

"Sudahlah. Keluar!"

"Baik, Tuan". Iruka sempat melirik tuannya sebelum berlalu. Matanya menyayu melihat orang yang sudah ia anggap anak ini terbaring tak berdaya. Sikap lembutnya selalu membuatnya tak bisa menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar. Apalagi disaat-saat seperti ini. Saat 'penyakit' yang tuan mudanya derita kambuh.

Naruto menggenggam lembut tangan berkulit sewarna coklat putih milik Sasuke. Mengecupnya sayang. Perasaanya tercabik mendapati Sasuke bertingkah seperti itu lagi. Ia selalu merasa menjadi orang yang gagal setiap kali melihat Sasuke menyiratkan wajah ketakutan. Seperti hari ini, ia memang tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi. Tapi melihat posisi Sasuke yang menjambak rambut pelayan yang seenaknya masuk kamarnya, membuatnya mengerti. Ketakutan yang selama ini menggerogoti jiwa Sasuke aktif begitu ia melihat orang asing memasuki wilayah pribadinya.

Detik bercampur hening merasuki kamar bernuansa biru tua itu, memilin rajutan kesedihan yang menguar dari salah satu sosok disana. Di atas ranjang yang juga menggunakan sprei warna biru dengan motif awan yang kali ini berwarna putih. Naruto mengganti posisinya menjadi berbaring. Menyamping memandang wajah bergaris feminim Sasuke. Wajah yang memiliki kesan manis itu terlihat damai tanpa beban. Padahal baru beberapa menit lalu, ekspresi ketakutanlah yang mendominasinya. Ini adalah kecerobohannya. Seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Dan ini adalah kesalahan yang tidak bisa ia maafkan. Membuat Sasuke menampilkan raut ketakutan merupakan hal yang menjadi prioritas untuk dihindarinya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Naruto menarik selimut guna menutupi tubuhnya dan Sasuke. Biru safirnya masih setia memeta wajah 'ayu' tersebut. Jam beker yang menjadi penghias meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya menunjukan pukul 2 siang. Ia belum makan apa-apa. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak peduli. Menjaga Sasuke lebih penting daripada mengisi jatah pada perutnya. Lagi pula, rasa lapar itu menguap seketika, saat Iruka menelefonnya tadi.

Ah! Ia jadi ingat pada Sakura. Gadis itu pasti kecewa. Padahal sudah satu minggu lebih mereka tidak bertemu. Tapi ia malah pergi begitu saja. Meskipun tak pelak rasa bersalah mampir dibenaknya, tapi ia yakin kalau Sakura mengerti. Paling tidak, beguitulah pikirnya.

"Akan ku telefon dia nanti", gumamnya. "Oyasumi, Sasuke"

Kelopak tan milik Naruto meredup. Menyusul Sasuke pergi ke alam mimpi. Lengan kekarnya memeluk Sasuke erat. Mencoba memberikan rasa hangat pada pemuda di sampingnya. Seulas senyum kelegaan terukir indah, sembari mengecup mesra kening berponi itu. Kemudian menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya pada alam bawah sadar.

Iruka menghampiri pelayan wanita yang menjadi korban –atau tersangka, amukan Sasuke. Wajahnya masih terlihat syok. Mungkin ini adalah kali pertama ia mendapati tuan mudanya dalam kondisi demikian. Rambut pirang pucatnya berantakan. Juga lengan kirinya telah diperban. Sepertinya terluka saat menghadapi Sasuke tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ino?", Iruka bertanya lembut. Meski hatinya geram karena Ino telah melanggar larangannya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan server itu atas kejadian barusan. Namun, ia hanyalah pelayan baru mantion tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa", jawab Ino lirih.

"Hhhh... ku harap ini terakhir kalinya hal ini terjadi. Bukankah di awal aku sudah memeringatimu?"

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya hanya ingin mengantarkan makanan unt.."

"Aku mengerti. Lain kali jangan seenaknya masuk kamar tuan muda"

"Ba-baik, Tuan"

"Hari ini kau istirahat saja. Biar aku yang bereskan pekerjaanmu."

"Terimakasih, Tuan"

Sepeninggal Ino, Iruka menghela nafas panjang. Memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya hanya untuk mengurangi pening di kepala. Ia melirik pelayan lain yang memandanginya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Kalau kalian punya waktu luang, cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kalian!", perintahnya.

Seketika itu pula, semua pelayan kembali sibuk dengan urusannya. Sedang Iruka kembali menghela nafas. Kali ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. "Aku akan cepat tua kalau terus-terusan menghela nafas."

Naruto terbangun dengan keadaan panik luar biasa, mendapati ranjang yang seharusnya di tempati Sasuke kosong. Matanya berkeliling mencari sosok yang hilang dari jangkauan netra birunya. Ia bangkit dengan sangat cepat sampai-sampai kaki kanannya membelit sprei. Akibatnya ia jatuh dengan amat sangat tidak elit. Mungkin jika dalam keadaan normal, rasa malu segera menjalar dikedua pipi bergaris mirip kumis kucing miliknya. Namun tidak, kali ini ia tidak mementingkan rasa malu. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Lagi pula tak ada siapapun di kamar ini.

"Khekhekhe ..."

Kikikan kecil itu, membuat kepala pirang Naruto menoleh. Kaget. Adalah reaksi pertamanya. Kemudian, heran menjadi reaksi kedua saat tahu bahwa sumber suara tadi dihasilkan oleh bibir mungil sewarna cherry disalah satu sudut ruangan. Dan pemiliknya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Sasuke. Apa yang ia lakukan? Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto berlari. Menyongsong sosok Sasuke. Memerangkapnya dalam kedua lengan kekarnya.

Sasuke masih terkikik. Pikirnya, yang tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya kenyataan bahwa ia telah melihat Naruto terjatuh. Lalu, jemarinya mengelus kepala kuning Naruto yang bersandar dibahunya.

"Naru jangan menangis", bisiknya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar lirihan Sasuke. Kelegaan tersirat dari setiap tarikan nafasnya. Ia melepas pelukannya dan memandang wajah Sasuke. Kerjapan lucu Sasuke membuatnya kembali melepas senyum untuk saat ini.

"Kau Suami!"

"Naru, lapar."

"Ahahahaha...", tawanya membahana. Sasuke cemberut. "Ayo makan", ujarnya sembari mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke yang disambut antusias. Jemari mereka bertaut mesra. Mengacak lembut rambutnya, Naruto menarik Sasuke ke luar kamar.

"Ehehe ..."

Sasuke duduk dengan tenang di meja makan. Sementara Naruto menyuapi Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit. Sebelumnya ia telah meminta Iruka untuk memasak makanan kesukaan Sasuke.

"Naru juga harus makan", celotehnya.

"Aku akan makan setelah menyuapimu"

"Eumm", Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sasu makan, Naru juga makan. Naru menyuapi Sasu, maka Sasu menyuapi Naru. Ayo aaa...", Sasuke menyumpit tomat untuk Naruto.

"Baik Baik. Aaa .."

"Ahahaha... Lagi! Lagi!"

"Telan dulu makananmu. Kau makan seperti anak kecil tahu!"

Acara makan itu selesai dengan derai tawa dari Sasuke. Suasana meja makan itu menjadi lebih hidup karena celotehan Sasuke. Naruto sesekali menanggapi, dengan melempar ledekan yang diakhiri gembungan pipi mulus Sasuke.

"Ayo, sekarang minum obatmu. Kau harus minum obat supaya sehat. Ok!"

"Dia-eum"

"Pintar", ucapnya.

Saat ini, Naruto dan Sasuke tengah menonton acara entah apa di televisi. Ditemani beberapa makanan ringan, mereka menghabiskan malam minggu ini dengan ceria. Beberapa kalimat keingin tahuan mengalun indah dari Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengelus puncak kepalanya untuk meredam nada-nada tanya setiap kali Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang ditontonnya. Sementara disisi lain, Naruto berusaha membalas setiap pesan-pesan yang dikirim Sakura. Wajahnya kemudian tersenyum, saat tahu bahwa ia telah dimaafkan. Untunglah Sakura mengerti, kalau tidak maka hubungan ini tidak akan pernah bertahan.

"... ru, Naru!"

"Eh...". Naruto celingak-celinguk. Mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Rupanya Sasuke sedang mengangkat telefon dari entah siapa, dan memanggilnya. Ia beranjak mendekati Sasuke. Apa sebegitu senangnya berbalas pesan dengan Sakura sampai suara telefon tidak didengar?

"Naru...", Sasuke berbisik saat Naruto berdiri tepat di sisinya. Tangan Naruto kemudian mengambil gagang telefon rumah dari Sasuke. Begitu sadar suara siapa di seberang sana, wajahnya menekuk suram.

 _"Yo"._

"Hn"

 **TBC...** (kalau ada yang suka)

P.S : untuk ulang tahun Naruto Uzumaki, yang amat sangat terlambat, gomen...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tiga tahun lalu...**_

" _Dia mengalami sedikit trauma di masa lalu"_

Koridor rumah sakit mendadak terasa mencekat. Naruto merenung. Setelah matanya melihat seraut wajah tak asing yang menjerit ketakutan. Kemudian kata-kata dokter yang baru saja berbicara dengan kakanya, Kyuubi. Membuatnya sedikit tahu apa yang terjadi. Pemuda itu terpekur memikirkan kembali kata-kata dokter beberapa saat lalu.

" _Akulah dokter yang selama ini menanganinya. Awalnya memang sulit, tapi berangsur dia mau membuka diri pada orang lain. Mungkin karena syok, dia kumat lagi. aku harap kau mau menjaganya"._

Seolah dunianya berhenti pada kejadian yang lalu. Saat ia masih menjadi siswa high school. Saat ia melakukan kesalahan fatal.

" _Tepatnya tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak begitu tahu apa penyebabnya."_

Tiga tahun.

Kesalahan tiga tahun lalu. Dosa yang ia perbuat akibat kenakalannya. Ia merasa bodoh. Kenyataan ini begitu telak menghantam jiwanya. Yang sekarang ia lakukan hanya merutuki kebodohannya.

Kegiatannya baru terhenti begitu sosok seorang lelaki bersuarai kemerahan duduk di sampingnya. Kyuubi, kakaknya. Tapi tak sedikitpun Naruto mengangkat wajahnya.

Keheningan yang cukup lama. Sembari berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sebelum suara serak di sisinya menginterupsi. "Aku akan membawanya ke tempat rehabilitasi!"

Terkejut. Keputusan laki-laki itu begitu tiba-tiba. Naruto melirik. Mencari kesungguhan di manik rubi yang balas menatapnya. "Apa kau bilang?!". Rendah nan tajam. Suara Naruto begitu menusuk penuh penekanan. Apalagi saat mata merah itu menyiratkan kesungguhan. Seolah keputusannya mutlak, dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

Aisuke Fumiko

 **GILA**

 **Bab II**

Naruto mengerutkan dahi begitu melihat seorang pemuda dengan surai merah bata duduk disalah satu sofa di ruang tamunya. Pemuda yang merupakan teman lamanya, menyesap secangkir kopi. Dengan setelan kemeja merah sewarna rambutnya, juga celana hitam bahan serta dasi coklat yang menghias apik lehernya. Laki-laki itu terlihat gagah dan berwibawa.

Tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalahnya. Ia akui, temannya itu memang memiliki pesona yang tidak kalah memikatnya dengan dirinya. Namun, dengan bersahabat sejak bangku _high school_ , membuatnya tahu betapa menjengkelkannya pemuda itu.

Naruto sudah sangat lelah setelah di kantor ia melahap tumpukan dokumen. Begitu pulang, matanya langsung disambut dengan pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan. Mungkin sedikit pijatan di pangkal hidungnya bisa menghilangkan stres?

Sabaku Gaara, menyeringai melihat ekspresi Naruto. Ia mendatangi kediaman Uzumaki untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kemarin malam ia baru saja mengabari Naruto kalau ia akan berkunjung, meski ditolak mentah-mentah oleh si pemilik rumah saat itu. Tapi pada dasarnya Gaara memang keras kepala, diizinkan ataupun tidak ia akan tetap mengunjungi Sasuke.

"Berhenti menatapku begitu, Naruto!"

"Cih! Aku akan berhenti kalau kau juga berhenti menampilkan wajah rakun seperti itu."

Kekehan Gaara membahana di penjuru ruang tamu. Suaranya yang renyah mengalun merdu. Matanya menyipit, tak lupa ruam merah menghias cantik wajah yang biasa dingin tak berekspresi. Gaara memang bisa 'lepas' jika berada dekat dengan Naruto."Kau terlihat lelah". Gaara kembali berucap saat Naruto menghempaskan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. lengan kemejanya ia gulung asal. Dasinya bahkan entah sudah kemana. Matanya sedikit memerah. Mungkin terjadi sesuatu di kantornya.

"Tentu saja, melihat rakun sepertimu memang melelahkan."

"Cih! Tidak bisakah kau lebih bersahabat denganku. Walau bagaimanapun, aku sahabatmu!."

"Ya, sahabat yang sangat menjengkelkan!", sindirnya.

"Ayolah, tidakkah kau rindu padaku? Setelah 3 bulan, kita baru kembali bertemu."

"Tidak, terimakasih!"

"Hei, hei... aku datang kan juga ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kau terlalu memonopoli Sasuke sendirian."

"Tentu saja! paling tidak dari orang-orang sepertimu!". Masih dengan nada yang terkesan mengancam.

"Hhhhh... kau masih marah rupanya. Aku hanya mencoba membantumu."

"Dengan mengurung Sasuke selama satu bulan di tempat terkutuk itu?", sinis Naruto.

Menghela nafas lelah, Gaara mencondongkan wajahnya. Tangannya berpangku pada paha. Ia menjawab lelah. "Gah! Itu sudah tiga tahun yang lalu". tak ada sahutan. Sepersekian detik mendapat tatapan intens dari Naruto membuatnya kembali mendesah "Ayolah! Lagi pula aku sudah minta maaf kan? Sasuke bahkan sudah tidak membenciku".

"Hn!"

Jeda. Keheningan yang biasa bagi keduanya. Baik Gaara maupun Naruto terdiam dengan gaya khas mereka. Sebelum... "Kyuubi... dia... menghubungiku.", suara Naruto menyentak lamunan Gaara.

DEG.

Sejenak. Hanya sejenak saja, sebelum wajah itu kembali ke semula. Matanya sempat melebar beberapa detik. Juga ketegangan memancar disekelilingnya, melenyapkan aura bahagia yang sempat memenuhinya. "Benarkah? Kapan? Apa yang dia katakan?". Ini bukan nada yang biasa. Naruto jelas menangkapnya. Sedikit getar mengiringi untaian kalimat yang Gaara lontarkan. Masa lalu pemuda itu masih membayang rupanya.

"Kemarin. Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Hanya bertanya tentang Sasuke. Setelah itu sudah. Tidak ada pembicaraan khusus."

"Oh... Kau yakin? Dia tidak bertanya apapun tentangku?", tanya Gaara lagi antusias. Meski getar itu belum sepenuhnya hilang. Tapi kerlingan matanya tak bisa menipu biru samudra Naruto.

"Kh!". Kembali seringai itu mampir di wajah Naruto. Matanya yang sedikit memerah berkilat jenaka. "Menurutmu?"

"Kurasa... tidak."

"Kau tahu jawabannya, lalu untuk apa bertanya?"

"Sialan!"

Mereka kemudian terdiam cukup lama. Bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kedatangan Iruka, menjadi jeda bagi keterdiaman Naruto. Mengamati bagaimana Iruka membawa baki minuman untuknya. Ia kemudian bertanya. "Dimana Sasuke?"

"Di kamarnya, tuan. Mau kupanggilkan?", Iruka menawarkan sambil menegakkan kepalanya. Menantikan perintah dari sang tuan.

"Tidak perlu."

"Anda ingin kumasakkan sesuatu? Atau mau kusiapkan air hangat?"

"Aku sudah makan sebelum pulang. Tidak usah."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Sepeninggal Iruka, Naruto mendesah. Suaranya terdengar begitu berat. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tanda kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Gaara yang melihat perubahan pada Naruto, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Berteman dengan pria 22 tahun itu sejak 7 tahun lalu, membuatnya mengerti penyebab perubahan sikap Naruto yang saat ini terlihat frustasi. Sasuke.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?", suara Gaara terdengar tegas meminta jawaban.

"Sasuke... dia kumat. Kemarin!"

Hening kembali. Detik waktu seakan memenuhi seisi ruangan. Baik Gaara maupun Naruto kembali tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara, sampai hempasan kasar keluar dari Naruto disertai usapan kasar pada kepalanya.

"Ne, Naruto, aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa... kenapa kau mau merawat Sasuke sampai seperti ini?"

" _Nice!_ "

Blizt kamera meengakhiri sesi pemotretan hari itu. sang photografer memeriksa hasil jepretannya. Mata hijaunya tajam meneliti tiap detail objek yang baru saja dipotretnya. Begitu pundaknya merasakan tepukan halus barulah ia menengadah.

"Terimakasih kerjasamanya!", ucap model itu ceria. Sakura sempat kaget sebelum membalas dengan senyum yang sama.

"Ah ya, sama-sama."

Kembali, kegiatannya meneliti puluhan foto sebelum kakinya melangkah mendekati meja dengan satu laptop yang menyala. Mematikannya dan bersiap untuk hengkang dari tempat itu. namun belum sempat, suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya. "Yo, Sakura!"

"Neji!"

Suasana kafe tempat mereka bersantai tak terlalu ramai. Tidak banyak pengunjung malam itu. Sakura menyesap kopinya perlahan. Mata hijau gadis itu sesekali melirik pemuda di hadapannya.

"Jadi?" Sakura berucap tanya.

"Apa?''

"Tch! Kau membawaku kemari bukan untuk mendiamkanku seperti ini kan, Hyuuga-sama?"

"Hahahaha..." tawa itu membahana di penjuru kafe. Sakura sampai harus membekap mulut lelaki merangkap sahabatnya itu. "Mhmmp..."

"Berhenti tertawa, Neji! Kau membuat mood-ku buruk"

"Ha..ha..ha.. maaf, maaf. Habis kau lucu". Delikan Sakura memaksanya mengalihkan mata. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, tapi kau masih galak padaku."

"Kalau kau mengundangku makan malam hanya untuk menertawakanku, terima kasih, aku mau pulang!"

"Hei! Hei! Kau ini... baik baik. Aku hanya ingin ngobrol denganmu!"

Sakura yang sempat berdiri, kemudian duduk kembali. Wajah ayunya meneliti pada Neji. Pria ini terlihat lebih matang dari terakhir mereka bertemu. Sekitar 5 bulan lalu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Saku?"

Sakura dan Neji adalah teman semasa kuliah. Mereka saling kenal karena memiliki hobi yang sama. Mencari kumbang badak. Memang hobi yang aneh. Di bilang hobi pun, sepertinya hal itu lebih menjurus pada sesuatu seperti obsesi tersendiri.

Mereka bertemu ketika Sakura tanpa sengaja melihat seekor kumbang badak dekat taman kampusnya. Seperti cerita di film-film, mereka berebut satu kumbang dan berakhir sebagai musuh bebuyutan. Tapi entah sejak kapan, kata 'musuh' menjadi tidak sesuai dengan kedekatan mereka. Keduanya tak jarang sering terlibat pembicaraan serius mengenai kumbang. Bahkan merambat sampai hal-hal yang disukai dan dibenci. Kemudian menjadi topik tersendiri bila tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu.

"Baik. Kau sendiri? Kudengar sekarang kau bekerja di rumah sakit?"

"Yah... begitulah. Baru tiga bulan yang lalu. Di RS Konoha."

"Aku tidak menyangka, orang sepertimu bisa jadi seorang dokter."

"Hei!", Neji berteriak tidak terima. Kadang, Sakura memang sering mengejeknya. Berkata kalau orang seperti Neji tidak pantas jadi dokter. "Kau meremehkanku?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku bukan meremehkanmu, hanya tidak percaya saja. _Playboy_ sepertimu, apa kau yakin bisa merawat pasien dengan baik?"

"Kh", Neji menghentakkan kepalanya. Punggungnya bersandar pada kursi. Bibirnya menyeringai, "Kau pikir, yang bisa kulakukan hanya merayu wanita?"

"Memangnya apalagi?", mata Sakura mengerling jenaka. Menggoda si rambut shampo ini memang menyenangkan.

"Untuk apa aku aku masuk jurusan kedokteran kalau akhirnya hanya bisa merayu wanita, hah! Otakku masih bisa digunakan tahu!"

"Tapi tidak terlihat begitu."

"Dasar"

Obrolan keduanya berhenti sejenak saat pelayan kafe membawakan pesanan mereka. Dengan ucapan terimakasih dari Neji, wanita ber-apron itu pergi dengan wajah memerah.

"Lihat! Bahkan keahliannmu merayu wanita tidak menurun sedikitpun, eh?", Sakura kembali berucap. Tangan kanannya menyesap kembali minumannya.

"Hei, aku hanya mencoba sopan disini."

"Ya ya ya, terserahmu lah. Oh ya, apa yang kau lakukan di sekitar sini?", mulutnya disumpal dengan yakiniku.

"Aku melihat adanya pemotretan, kupikir apa salahnya mampir sebentar. Ternyata ada kau juga"

"Oh, majalah tempatku bekerja mengusung tema 'daun gingko di musim gugur'. Spot disini terdapat banyak sekali pohon gingko, jadi kuputuskan untuk melakukan pemotretan. Lagi pula, akan bagus kalau banya pejalan kaki. Lebih natural".

"Apa tidak terlalu sederhana?"

"Apanya?", Sakura melirik Neji. "Kalau kau mau bilang temanya terlalu sederhana, kau salah, semua yang terekam dalam jepretanku tidak pernah sesederhana itu. Ingat itu baik-baik Hyuuga!"

"Hahaha...", kembali, tawa Neji menggema memenuhi sudut kafe.

Mereka terus saja bercerita seputar kehidupan. Mengingat-ingat lagi masa-masa kuliah dulu. _rasanya suasana ini tak akan kulupakan, ne Sakura?,_ batin Neji.

" _Ne, Naruto, aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa... kenapa kau mau merawat Sasuke sampai seperti ini?"_

Suara itu masih mengalun jelas dalam otaknya. Padahal orang yang mengatakannya sudah pamit pulang tiga puluh menit lalu. Tapi seperti kaset rusak, kalimat Gaara berhasil mengusik pikiran Naruto. Membuat rancu keadaan. Naruto tak mengerti, seolah ada sentakan kecil di dadanya saat Gaara menanyakan hal itu. Padahal dulu, pertanyaan itu tidak akan membuatnya seperti ini.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia mau merawat Sasuke?

Kenapa ia bersikeras menjaganya sendiri?

Kenapa ia, hanya ia yang percaya bahwa Sasuke...?

Ah!

Jujur, Naruto sedikit tidak mengerti. Bukankah dulu ia juga mengatakan alasannya. Bukankah tiga tahun lalu saat dirinya memutuskan untuk merawat Sasuke, Gaara juga sudah tahu kalau ini adalah penebusan dosanya? Lalu untuk apa ia menyakan hal seperti itu lagi?

Untuk sesaat, berbagai jenis pertanyaan hinggap di kepala Naruto. Matanya menerawang. Mencari jawaban, sekiranya apa yang pantas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Mungkin, memang ada alasan lain. Tapi untuk sekarang, sepertinya Naruto juga tidak tahu. Dan ketidaktahuan itulah yang membuatnya duduk di atas tempat tidur, dengan dua kancing kemejanya yang terbuka, juga wajah kusut tidak karuan. Kemana otak encernya?

"Naru..."

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Sasuke dengan kaos biru tua. Kakinya dibalut training warna putih gading. Ia melangkah perlahan. Cicit suaranya tak mampu menggugah gendang telinga Naruto yang masih terlentang dengan lengan kiri menutupi wajah. Ia berjalan kecil. Menghampiri Naruto. mengguncangnya pelan mencari perhatian.

"Naru...". lagi. cicit kecil itu mengalun merdu. Sedikit menyentak lamunan Naruto.

"Sasuke?". Naruto bangkit untuk duduk di atas kasur. Ia terkesiap melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan yang... err bisa dibilang sedikit membuatnya menelengkan kepala. "Doshita? Hm?"

"Okaeri. Ehehe...". Matanya menyipit. Belah bibirnya melengkungkan senyum. Sesaat Naruto melongo melihat pemandangan itu sebelum kemudian tersenyum maklum. Ia baru saja melupakan kebiasaannya menyapa Sasuke saat baru pulang dari kantor. Bukan sengaja, tapi karena pikirannya cukup terguncang akibat pertanyaan dari Gaara.

"Hn, tadaima...". Naruto melepas senyum. Entah mengapa melihat Sasuke tersenyum lugu seperti itu membuatnya merasa nyaman. "Kemarilah!", perintahnya sembari menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya. Tangan kirinya menjulur, meraih tangan kanan Sasuke kemudian menariknya lembut. Ia dudukkan pemuda itu desampingnya, lalu seperti sudah menjadi rutinitas, Naruto mengacak surai hitam Sasuke gemas.

Sasuke tertawa geli. Ada rasa senang saat mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Naruto-nya. Ya, Naruto-nya. Kebersamaan mereka membuat pemuda itu berpikir dengan sangat polosnya kalau Naruto adalah miliknya. Karena itulah, ia akan tersenyum setiap kali melihat Naruto.

"Kenapa belum tidur, hm?".

Suara Naruto menolehkan tatapannya. Ia menengadah, mencari kedalam samudra yang sangat disukainya. Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka suara. "Menunggu Naru"

"Dasar! Kau sudah minum obatmu?", tangannya masih setia bertengger di kepala ayam Sasuke.

"Eum, Iruka-san memaksaku! Rasanya pahit! Hoeekk!", akunya. Ia memeragakan bagaimana pahitnya obat itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Kau juga harus mencobanya Naru!"

"Aku tidak mau! Bukankah rasanya pahit!". Kembali, gembungan pipi Sasuke membuat tawa Naruto menggema. Ia menyipitkan mata. Wajahnya terlihat begitu bercahaya. Dan Sasuke... ia suka. Suka Naruto yang seperti itu. "Tidurlah! Sudah malam!"

"Boleh... aku tidur disini?", tanyanya malu. Wajahnya semerah tomat sekarang. Jemari lentiknya meremas ujung kaos yang dipakainya. Harap-harap cemas. Sesekali membuang tatapan, sebelum kembali menatap wajah Narutonya.

"Tentu saja. Aku ganti baju dulu, ne?"

"Eum!", angguk Sasuke mantap.

Malam ini menjadi saat tersendiri bagi pemuda bersurai kemerahan. Ia berdiri dekat jendela apartemennya. Mata merah menyala itu menatap kosong pada keramaian. Warna-warni lampu menhias retinanya. Tapi tidak, pandangannya jauh. Jauh pada sosok di masa lalunya.

Kelu itu menghantam telak. Rasa sakit karena kehilangan seseorang masih membekas dihatinya.

" _Kumohon jaga dia, Kyuu"._

Sekelabat kalimat terakhir dari belahan jiwanya kembali berputar. Mencengangkan kepala. Ia tidak bisa terus berpura-pura. Janji yang pernah dia ucapkan tak bisa begitu saja terlupa. Meski sempat lari, tapi rasanya masih selalu membayang. Ia terlalu takut. Takut karena yang ia lihat bukanlah sosok yang sebenarnya. Melainkan sosok yang selama ini memenuhi hatinya. Dan ia terlalu egois untuk itu. Untuk sekedar tidak membandingkan keduanya.

Hembusan nafas terdengar mengalun lirih. Tekadnya bulat. Ia akan pulang ke Konoha. Menepati janjinya pada seseorang.

Wajah itu menampilkan gurat lelah yang begitu bias. Tak sanggup lagi menahan sesak di dada. Sedikit seringai tampil, membayang pada kaca jendela. Tak dipedulikannya desau angin yang menyapa tubuhnya. Ia menenggak habis minuman di tangannya. Sebelum berbalik, "Tunggu aku, Sasuke".

 **TBC... (kalau masih ada yang suka)**

Sekedar cuap-cuap:

Bagaimana? Membingungkankah?

Sudahkah menjawab pertanyaan?

Sebenarnya Chapter 1 masih banyak kesalahan. Pengeditan tidak sempurna. Lagipula ini adalah fic multichap pertama saya. Jadi saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Tapi saya juga berterimakasih, karena ada yang mau membeca fic ala kadarnya dari saya. Saya sangat terharu. Semoga chapter 2 masih ada yang mau baca.

Oh ya untuk kalimat "Kau suami!" itu salah edit. Harusnya "Kau ini!" dan yang ngomong Naruto. Sekali lagi mohon maaf dan juga terimakasih.

Akhirul kata, tolong baca lanjutannya dan silahkan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan. :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tiga tahun lalu...**_

"Katakan padaku Gaara, mengapa Naruto ingin merawat Sasuke?!"

Gaara terdiam. Pemuda jenius seperti Kyuubi tentunya tidak mudah untuk dibohongi. Apalagi melihat sikap Naruto kemarin, yang dengan berani mengobrak-abrik tempat rehabilitasi hanya untuk 'menjemput' Sasuke. Membuat gempar seuruh penghuni tempat itu. Kyuubi bahkan sampai memukulnya agar Naruto tidak hilang kendali.

Sudah hampir satu bulan Sasuke ada di tempat rehabilitasi. Letaknya jauh dari Konoha. Sengaja memang, mengingat betapa Naruto sangat terobsesi untuk merawat Sasuke seorang diri jika Kyuubi tak mau merawatnya. Pemuda itu tak mengatakan alasan apapun, mengapa ia sangat ingin merawat Sasuke. Membuat Kyuubi tidak percaya dan malah membawa Sasuke lari. Menyembunyikannya jauh dari Naruto.

Kemarin, setelah menemukan keberadaan Sasuke, Naruto kembali bersikap arogan dengan mengobrak-abrik tempat rehabilitasi. Membawa paksa Sasuke yang saat itu dikurung di sebuah ruangan khusus bagi penderita gangguan mental.

"Katakan padaku, Gaara! Kau pasti tahu sesuatu!"

Melihat Gaara yang tak kunjung menjawab, Kyuubi menaikkan nada suaranya. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa lagi kalau bukan pada pemuda berambut merah ini. Gaara adalah teman Naruto, sahabat yang sangat dipercayai adiknya melebihi rasa percayanya pada Kyuubi sendiri. Dan Kyuubi tahu, telah terjadi sesuatu di masa lalu Naruto. Masa lalu yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke, adik dari mendiang kekasihnya.

"Kyuu-nii... ". Gaara takut. Sungguh. Gaara takut mengatakan kebenarannya. Ya, ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Naruto dan Sasuke, karena Gaara sendiri lah yang melihat peristiwa itu langsung. Gaara melihat bagaimana kejadian mengerikan tiga tahu lalu. Saat dirinya masih sekolah di senior high school bersama Naruto. Gaara tahu, bagaimana perilaku Naruto saat itu. Perilaku bodoh yang akhirnya membuat Naruto terpuruk pada rasa bersalah tak berujung pada sosok Uchiha muda tersebut.

"Katakan Gaara!". Kyuubi tidak sabar. Semakin tidak sabar lagi saat Gaara hanya menunduk menolak kontak mata dengannya. Apalagi saat ini, pemuda di hadapannya itu memasang ekspresi yang membuat Kyuubi semakin percaya bahwa memang ada sesuatu diantara Naruto dan Sasuke.

Tak ada kesempatan mengelak. Gaara tahu, Kyuubi adalah sosok keras kepala seperti Naruto. Jika ia menginginkan sesuatu, maka sesuatu itu akan dikejarnya sampai dapat. Dan saat ini Kyuubi sedang menginginkan jawaban.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan penyakit Sasuke!", Kyuubi mendesah lelah. Selain Gaara, tidak ada orang lain yang tahu mengenai perubahan sikap Naruto. "Dokter yang merawat Sasuke bilang kalau dulu, Sasuke pernah mengalami pelecehan seksual. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa pelakunya. Keluarga Sasuke tak pernah melaporkan hal itu pada pihak kepolisian". Kyuubi menjeda kalimatnya. Ia tak ingin percaya, tapi dalam kepalanya berputar satu kesimpulan tentang sikap Naruto. Dan hal itu adalah "Apa Naruto yang melakukannya?"

Untuk sejenak, mata Gaara melebar. Ia sudah bisa menduga kalau Kyuubi pasti menarik kesimpulan seperti itu. Dalam satu tarikan nafas, kebenaran itu keluar dari bibir delimanya.

"Ya-

-Naruto yang memerkosa Sasuke".

.

.

 _ **Gila**_

 **Bab III**

.

.

Selama dua tahun berkarir di dunia photografer, baru kali ini Sakura menemukan objek yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Banyak, banyak sekali ekspresi wajah manusia yang sudah tercetak di lensa kameranya. Namun, baru kali ini Sakura menemukan ekspresi seperti itu. Bagi orang awam, mungkin ekspresi seperti itu hanyalah ekspresi dimana seseorang sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Tapi, di mata jeli Sakura ada sesuatu yang lain disana. Seperti sebuah kekosongan, tapi tidak benar-benar kosong seperti orang melamun. Di dalam sorot mata itu, ada sesuatu. Dimana sesuatu itu adalah pusat dari duniamu.

Lagi, Sakura mengabadikan momentum seperti itu dalam kilatan cahaya kamera. Gadis itu tidak ingin kehilangan objek semenakjubkan ini. Wajahnya tampan, walau ada kesan manis disana. Kulit putih dengan bingkai rahang yang sesuai. Hidungnya bangir, bibirnya berwarna merah alami. Dan lagi, matanya. Hitam legam layaknya arang, menerawang jauh ke tempat yang tidak bisa di jangkau olehnya.

Sakura terpesona pada sosok itu. Mendadak ada rasa ingin tahu di hatinya tentang apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sedang duduk di bangku taman dekat dengan tempat pemotretan Sakura. Pemuda yang ditaksir berusia dua puluhan itu menampilkan ekspresi yang sangat menawan. Dimana matanya manerawang, seolah di mata itu hanya ada kekosongan. Namun bukan kosong melompong, melainkan ada sesuatu yang entah mengapa diartikan Sakura sebagai pusat duniannya. Kehidupannya.

Namun, baru saja ketika Sakura ingin mendekati pemuda itu. Seorang laki-laki lain yang lebih tua menghampirinya. Berbicara entah apa dan mengajak pemuda yang tak Sakura tahu namanya pergi begitu saja. Desah kecewa dikeluarkan Sakura. Sedikit menyesal karena ia lebih asyik mencuri foto pemuda tersebut daripada mendekat dan berkenalan dengannya. Walau begitu, ia juga senang karena sudah banyak gambar dengan sosok pemuda itu sebagai fokus utama yang didapatnya.

"Sakura". Panggilan itu menginterupsi kegiatan Sakura yang sedang mengamati hasil jepretannya. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Neji berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Neji?". Mendapati ternyata pemuda Hyuuga lah yang memanggilnya, Sakura tersenyum. Ada aura bahagia disana. dimana Neji bisa menebak kalau Sakura baru saja mendapat objek foto yang menarik. Persahabatan mereka selama ini lebih dari cukup untuk pemuda itu tahu hal-hal apa yang bisa membuat wajah Sakura lebih bersinar dari biasanya. Walau dalam hati, Neji merasa bahwa Sakura adalah sosok yang paling bersinar diantara semua teman wanitanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?". Bukankah Neji harusnya bekerja di rumah sakit? Ini masih jam tugasnya kan?

"Apalagi? Tentu saja menemuimu. Aku cukup punya waktu untuk istirahat makan siang. Dan kupikir, karena kau masih bekerja disekitar taman ini, apa salahnya aku mengajakmu". Neji mendekat. "Kau terlihat senang?", tanyanya begitu ia sampai di sisi Sakura. Sakura sendiri masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Mengutak-atik kamera miliknya.

"Kau tahu,", jawabnya tanpa menoleh. "Aku mendapat foto yang bagus. Aku baru kali ini menemukan objek yang luar biasa", katanya kemudian. Menunjukkan hasil jepretannya pada sahabat kentalnya. Tubuh mereka sedikit menempel.

"Dia kan..."

Sakura menoleh, menatap Naji yang terlihat sedang berpikir. Sejenak kegiatan keduanya di sela oleh keheningan yang diciptakan Neji. Menghasilkan kernyitan di dahi mulus Sakura.

"Kau mengenalnya?", tanyanya. Namun bukannya mendapat jawaban, Sakura malah menemukan gelengan kepala pria berambut panjang itu. Mendesah kecewa, berharap kalau Neji tahu tentang pemuda itu.

"Eumm aku memang tidak tahu siapa, tapi.. kalau tidak salah, setiap satu minggu sekali dia ada di antrian dokter Sarutobi."

"Maksudmu di rumah sakit?", tanya gadis itu lagi. Sebercik harapan timbul lagi dikilat mata hijau cemerlangnya.

"Ya. Dia biasa kesana dengan seorang laki-laki. Tapi..."

"Jadi, apa kau tahu siapa dia?". Masih dengan nada antusias, Sakura menatap tepat di mata bulan Neji.

"Lebih baik kau tidak tertarik dengannya". Sakura mengerenyit. "Hmpp.. dokter Sarutobi adalah dokter spesialis penyakit jiwa".

Sakura tercengang. Tidak menyangka pemuda menawan yang baru saja dilihatnya adalah pasien penyakit jiwa. Tapi, ekspresi wajah pemuda itu terlalu... ah entahlah. Yang jelas Sakura tertarik dengan siapa sebenarnya dia. Mungkin lain kali ia akan mencari tahu. Karena baru kali ini ia merasa tertantang dengan sesuatu. Memotret sesuatu dengan objek seorang pemuda 'berpenyakit', tentu saja menjadi tantangan untuknya.

"Sudahlah", suara Neji menyentak pikiran Sakura yang saat ini sedang berkelana ke pemuda tadi. Membuat gadis itu menggeleng sedikit. "Jadi? Kau mau makan siang denganku?"

Baru saja Sakura ingin menjawab ajakan makan siang Neji. Handphone di saku kemejanya berbunyi nyaring. Ada pesan masuk entah dari siapa. Dengan tergesa Sakura mmbuka hp flip berwarna pink miliknya. Setelah beberapa saat berkutat, ia tersenyum senang. Lebih senang dari yang tadi. Gigi putihnya bahkan sampai terlihat. Sepertinya pesan itu dari seseorang. Sontak saja, sedikit raut tidak suka muncul di wajah tampan Neji.

"Gomen ne Neji. Aku ada janji dengan Naruto. Dia sudah menungguku. Jadi, lain kali saja ya. Jaa". Begitu Sakura selesai dengan pernyataannya, gadis itu berbalik. Namun sebelum itu, tangan Neji menahannya.

"Siapa Naruto?", tanyanya penasaran.

"Ra-ha-si-a. Aku janji akan menceritakan padamu nanti". Sakura melepas genggaman tangan Neji di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Kemudian berlari ke arah kru pemotretan. Ia melambai pada Neji sekali sebelum benar-benar pergi. "Jaa!", serunya.

.

.

Naruto sibuk mengetik sesuatu di hp-nya saat Sakura tiba. Ia bahkan tidak sadar Sakura sudah ada di depannya kalau gadis itu tidak menyapa dengan wajah cemberut. Sakura juga memberikan sedikit geplakan di kepla lelaki itu untuk menyalurkan kekesalannya. Siapa suruh mengacuhkan pacarnya saat mereka ada janji makan siang. "Terus saja sibuk dengan handphonemu", katanya.

"Ah hehehe...". Naruto menggaruk kepala kuningnya,kebiasaan yang sulit hilang jika ia merasa bersalah atau kadang juga salah tingkah. "Oh ya, aku sudah memesankan untukmu."

"Dua porsi ramen siap. Silahkan!"

Keduanya melirik pelayan cantik yang merupakan anak dari pemilik kedai. Pelayan bernama Ayame itu mengantarkan dua porsi mie ramen pesanan Naruto. Ia baru pergi setelah sebelumnya Naruto mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Dari banyaknya tempat, kau mengajakku ke kedai ramen untuk janji makan siang?", sergah Sakura tak percaya. Sumpah, kalau Naruto yang mengajaknya keluar pastilah tidak akan jauh dari yang namanya ramen. Berbeda kalau Sakura lah yang memilih tempat untuk janjian. Entah itu sekedar makan atau kencan, Sakura pasti memilih tempat yang 'layak' untuk pasangan seperti mereka.

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku suka dengan ramen. Lagipula, ramen paman Teuchi sudah terbukti kualitasnya. Aku sudah sering kemari sejak SMA", sanggahnya. Berusaha menjelaskan betapa ia begitu tergila-gila pada ramen. Salahkan Sakura sendiri yang menyuruhnya memilih tempat pertemuan. Tentunya dengan semangat berkobar, Naruto akan memilih kedai ramen paman Teuchi.

Naruto mulai menyumpit mie-nya saat Sakura kembali bertanya. Pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan kerlingan mata Naruto. "Jangan-jangan kalau disuruh memilih antara aku dan ramen, kau akan lebih memilih ramen?". Pertanyaan yang niatnya hanya untuk menggoda itu, malah membuat Sakura sedikit naik darah.

"Fuuuhh.. fuuuhhhh...", sambil menjawab, Naruto meniup mie ramennya yang masih mengepul panas. "Tentu saja. Setidaknya aku tidak akan kelaparan."

"Kau! Kh dasar pirang menyebalkan!". Meski bicara begitu, toh Sakura tetap memakan jatah ramen miliknya. Dasar tsundere.

"Hahaha... gomen, gomen. Biarpun pirang menyebalkan, kau tetap mencintaiku kan?", katanya. Alis Naruto naik turun. Membuat pipi Sakura memerah, entah marah entah malu.

"Idiot!".

"Hahaha..."

Handphone Naruto berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk. Sedikit banyak Sakura merasa khawatir. Takut kejadian kali ini seperti janji mereka sebelumnya. Dimana Naruto langsung pergi padahal belum ada tiga uluh menit mereka berbincang. Tapi, melihat saat ini Naruto tersenyum lega, ia sedikit bernafas lega. Biasanya Naruto akan pergi begitu saja kalau kabar yang ia terima adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya panik.

"Dari siapa?", Sakura mencoba bertanya.

"Ah Iruka-san". Sakura tidak tahu siapa Iruka-san. Meski menjalin kasih dengan Naruto sejak enam bulan lalu, tapi ia belum sepenuhnya tahu tentang pemuda itu. Selain fakta bahwa Naruto adalah orang baik dan menyenangkan. "Dia hanya mengabari kalau Sasuke baik-baik saja".

"Sasuke?"

"Ya. Aku pernah bercerita tentangnya kan? Pemuda yang tinggal bersamaku".

"Oh...". Ya Sakura ingat. Saat pertama kali ia mengatakan 'ya' untuk pernyataan cinta Naruto, pria itu berkata kalau ia punya 'tanggungan'. Entah apa Sakura lupa, tapi sepertinya tidak jauh dari seseorang bernama Sasuke itu.

Atmosfir keheningan menguar di sekitar mereka. Baik Sakura maupun Naruto sibuk dengan mie ramennya. Naruto asyik dengan kuah ramen yang belepotan di wajahnya., sedang Sakura memilih berpikir tentang siapa sebenarnya Sasuke. Mengapa Naruto merasa senang mendapat kabar darinya? Dan keheningan itu pecah dengan satu kalimat pertanyaan Sakura, "Umm Naruto,,?"

"Uuhh haaah.. ya?"

"Sasuke itu... apa aku boleh bertemu dengannya? Eum maksudku itu ya kau tahu aku ingin.."

Kalimat Sakura belum selesai saat tiba-tiba Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya. Membuatnya kaget. Melihat wajah Naruto yang lain dari biasanya. Senyuman lima jari itu terkesan berbeda. Tapi apa?

"Ya. Tentu saja. Kau pasti akan kupertemukan dengannya. Tapi nanti, ya?"

Dan Sakura tidak bisa tidak lebih tercengang dengan perubahan Naruto saat ini.

.

.

Naruto baru saja selesai mandi saat telinganya mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari lantai bawah. Ia langsung saja menyambar celana dan memakainya asal-asalan. Tak peduli kalau bagian atasnya tidak berpakaian, Naruto langsung saja berlari menuruni anak tangga. Ia acuhkan tatapan kagum dari pelayan wanita yang saat itu ia tanyai tentang apa yang sedang terjadi.

Naruto berbelok ke arah dapur rumahnya. Matanya terbelalak begitu mendapati Sasuke terduduk dengan teko dan tumpahan air panas. Tangannya melepuh dan wajahnya menunjukkan kesakitan yang sangat. Iruka yang saat itu berada disana sudah menyiapkan kotak obat. Dengan panik Naruto menghampiri mereka. Saat melihat adanya pelayan berambut pirang yang beberapa hari lalu membuat Sasuke ketakutan, seraut wajah tak suka ia tampilkan. Membuat gadis itu sediki mundur ketakutan.

"Apa yang terjadi!", raungnya.

Iruka yang saat itu mencoba memberi salap di tangan Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Ia tak sadar kalau Naruto sudah ada di belakangnya. Ikut berjongkok dan meraih tangan Sasuke dari genggamannya.

"Tuan muda Sasuke menyenggol teko yang masih panas, tuan".

"Kenapa bisa?", katanya. Ia meniup perlahan tangan Sasuke yang melepuh. Matanya tak melirik kemanapun. Fokus pada luka di tangan Sasuke.

"Sakit, Naru..."

Lirihan Sasuke mengiang di telinga Naruto. Masih dengan meniup luka Sasuke, ia membawa tubuh itu menjauh dari sana. Menuntunnya ke arah kamar Sasuke di lantai dua. Tak lupa juga meminta Iruka membawakan salap untuk mengobati luka Sasuke. Naruto sempat melirik si pelayan wanita yang masih saja menundukan wajahnya. "Kau! Bersihkan tempat ini."

"Ba-baik, tuan".

Sesampainya di kamar Sasuke, Naruto mendudukan pemuda itu di ranjangnya. Ia masih saja meniup luka Sasuke. Mengambil salap yang tadi disediakan Iruka dan mulai mengoleskannya di tangan Sasuke yang melepuh. Ada segaris warna merah di telapak tangannya.

Sasuke tak senang. Ia merasa tidak suka melihat wajah Naruto yang seperti itu. Dan Sasuke menjadi lebih tidak suka lagi saat sadar kalau dirinyalah yang membuat Naruto berwajah seperti itu. Dengan kepala menunduk, Sasuke berujar. Masih lirih seperti saat di dapur tadi.

"Maaf, Naru..."

Naruto diam. Ia terus saja mengolesi luka Sasuke tanpa berniat menatap wajah seseorang di hadapannya. Membuat Sasuke lebih merasa bersalah. Tidak pernah Naruto marah seperti ini pada Sasuke. Dulu mungkin iya, ketika Sasuke tak mau minum obatnya.

"Maaf, Naru..."

Makin dalam lah kepala Sasuke menunduk. Sasuke baru mau mengangkat wajahnya setelah beberapa detik dalam keheningan dan Naruto yang memaksanya. Mencengkeram lembut dagu pemuda itu agar mau bertatap mata dengannya. Air mata tumpah ruah begitu kedua bola matanya bersiborok dengan mata Naruto. Ia tak dapat membendungnya lagi, dan malah berakhir dengan isakan dengan sedikit ingus. Persis seperti anak kecil yang takut dimarahi ibunya.

"Apa masih sakit?", tanya Naruto yang hanya mendapat gelengan lemah dari Sasuke. "Tapi hatiku masih sakit melihatmu terluka". Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Karena itulah ia semakin memperbanyak jumlah air mata yang keluar dari manik hitamnya. "Jangan pernah menyakiti dirimu lagi, karena saat itu aku juga merasa sakit. Kau tidak mau kalau aku sakit kan?"

"Tidak mau!", serunya. Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan mengatakan hal itu. "Naru jangan sampai sakit. Sasu saja yang sakit, Naru jangan. Sasu janji tidak akan membuat Naru sakit". Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, sampai-sampai lehernya sakit. Tentu saja, ia tidak mau kalau Narutonya sakit. Jika Naruto sakit berarti Sasuke juga sakit kan? Sasuke tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Naruto tidak boleh sakit, karena itulah Sasuke juga. Ia berjanji kalau dirinya tidak akan membuat Naruto merasakan sakit lagi.

"Janji?"

"Janji!" Saking semangatnya, Sasuke tanpa sadar mengangkat tangannya yang terluka. Membentuknya mirip huruf 'V'. Akibatnya ia kembali mengaduh karena rasa sakit itu memang belum hilang sepenuhnya. "Auch!"

"Kau melakukannya lagi!", Naruto mendesah kecewa. Baru saja ia meminta Sasuke untuk tidak meyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf...".

"Ya sudahlah...". Suara Naruto melembut, seiring jemarinya mengusap linangan air mata Sasuke. "Jadi, kenapa kau ada di dapur,hm?"

"Itu...". Sasuke kembali menunduk, wajahnya memerah malu. Entah apa yang pemuda itu lakukan sampai-sampai ia terluka di dapur tadi. "Sarapan..."

Mata Naruto membola mendengar suara lirih Sasuke, kemudian bahunya bergetar menahan tawa. Naruto tahu maksudnya, ia hanya tidak menyangka Sasuke punya pemikiran seperti itu. Siapa yang mengajarinya? Apa Iruka? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Naruto selalu mewanti-wanti Iruka untuk menjaukan Sasuke dari bahaya sekecil apapun. Jadi jika hal itu ulah Iruka, Naruto tidak bisa percaya begitu saja. Pelayan yang lain? Mereka juga sepertinya tidak. Mengingat betapa protective-nya Naruto pada Sasuke, karena selain Iruka ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengurusi keperluan Sasuke jika dirinya tidak ada. Sasuke sendiri juga lebih terlihat akrab dengan Iruka daripada yang lainnya.

"Sasu ingin membuat sarapan untuk Naru". Katanya polos, Sasuke masih belum berani menatap Naruto.

Pecah sudah tawa Naruto pagi itu. Tawa yang sangat lebar. Mendengar penuturan itu dari Sasuke. "Hahahaha...". Air matanya bahkan sampai menggenang di sudut mata. Tawa itu baru terhenti ketika Sasuke memanggilnya dengan nada heran

"Naru...".

"Hahaha.. kau mau membuat sarapan untukku?", tanyanya masih dengan sedikit tawa yang menyempil dalam kalimatnya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, wajahnya makin merah seperti apel. "Haha.. kenapa kau ingin membuat sarapan, Sasuke?"

"Kemarin tuan muda Sasuke menonton acara TV, dan dia ingin memraktikkannya, tuan", jawab Iruka yang ternyata masih ada disana. melihat interaksi antara Naruto dan Sasuke dengan senyum simpul. Menurutnya lucu, mungkin.

"Sou ka? Jaa, aku akan mengajarimu!"

"Hontou?", Sasuke antusias.

"Hm!", Naruto mengangguk mantap.

.

.

Pagi itu Sakura datang terlambat ke kantornya. Akibat kejadian kemarin, ia bangun kesiangan karena semalam suntuk memikirkan perubahan mimik muka Naruto. Sisa hari kemarin pun ia habiskan dengan kurangnya konsentrasi saat mengambil gambar. Sejak Naruto tidak mengirim pesan padanya.

Gaara menatap heran photografer andalannya. Tidak biasanya gadis bersurai pink itu tampil dengan lingkar hitam di matanya. Ia juga tidak berdandan. Terkesan kusut dan sepertinya tidak cuci muka. Berbeda dari penampilannya yang biasa, modis dan menarik. "Kau baik-baik saja kan, Sakura?", tanyanya memastikan.

"Kuharap kau tidak bertanya seperti itu setelah melihat lingkar mataku, Gaara-kun?". Kata Sakura, telunjuknya ia tempelkan pada garis hitam di sekitar matanya. Mendesah lelah, tidak mengerti pertanyaan dari bosnya. Bukankah sudah sangat jelas kalau Sakura kelelahan dan kurang tidur? Apa lingkar hitam di sekitar mata Sakura tidak bisa membuatnya sadar kalau gadis itu tidak sedang bercosplay ria?

"Terserah kau saja lah". Gaara lebih memilih dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di mejanya dari pada mengurusi lingkar mata yang menggelayut di wajah Sakura. Membiarkan gadis itu duduk di tempatnya sendiri dan mulai mengeluarkan laptop dari tas besarnya. "Siang ini ada rapat redaksi. Kuharap foto-fotomu sudah siap. Aku tidak mau kena marah lagi karena hanya divisi kita yang terlambat deadline". Lanjutnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura.

"Astaga! Kenapa kau tidak bilang semalam?"

"Jangan katakan kalau kau lupa Sakura?". Gaara mendelik Sakura saat gadis itu menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sepertinya dugaan Gaara tepat.

"Kh! Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku!"

"Hhhh... aku kan sudah bilang dua hari yang lalu".

"Tapi setidaknya ingatkan aku lagi. Aku belum memilih mana yang akan ku berikan padamu. Sial!". Sakura terlihat mengutak-atik laptopnya dan membuka kembali galeri foto-foto yang akan ia pilihkan untuk Gaara saat rapat nanti.

"Ck, salahmu sendiri. Aku tidak mau tahu. Aku tunggu filenya sebelum jam 10 nanti!"

"Heehhh! Kau bilang siang nanti? Kenapa tiba-tiba jam 10?"

"Paling tidak aku butuh bahan latihan untuk presentasi kan?"

"Kau kejam!". Sakura bersungut. Saking marahnya, ia bahkan memencet keyboard dengan sangat bersemangat. Membuat Gaara kembali mendelik ke arahnya. Dasar perempuan, batinnya.

Hampir satu tahun Gaara mengenal gadis ini. Mereka berada di divisi yang sama. Bekerja sebagai atasan dan bawahan dalam sebuah redaksi majalah. Walaupun begitu, praktik kesehariannya lebih terlihat seperti teman akrab. Sakura tidak segan memanggil Gaara dengan embel-embel 'kun' seolah mereka sudah saling kenal jauh sebelum dipertemukan di majalah tempat mereka bekerja. Gaara juga tak sungkan memanggil Sakura dengan nama depan.

Kedekatan mereka bahkan semakin intens saat Gaara mempertemukan Sakura dengan sahabatnya dari SMA, Naruto. Yang saat ini tengah menjalin kasih dengan Sakura. Entah bagaimana keduanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkencan. Setahunya, mereka adalah dua sejoli yang sering bertengkar jika berada pada lokasi yang sama. Meski tidak setiap hari mengingat mereka bekerja di bidang yang berbeda. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, jika keduanya bertemu, entah sengaja atau tidak, yang terjadi hanyalah keributan. Yang menurut Gaara sama sekali tidak bermutu.

"Arghhh! Terlalu banyak gambar, setidaknya bantu aku sedikit!", teriaknya frustasi. Memang benar, selama pemotretan kemarin ia banyak mengambil gambar modelnya. Saking banyaknya sampai ia bingung harus pilih yang mana. "Ini bagus, ini juga, ini apalagi... astaga! Mana yang kupilih!"

"Berhentilah meracau tidak jelas dan pilih saja fotonya!". Gaara benar-benar tidak peduli. Salahkan gadis ini yang lupa dengan jadwal deadline. Jadinya susah sendiri kan?

"Ini akan menjadi sulit karena aku tidak tahu foto yang bagus menurutmu."

"Kau bekerja denganku sudah hampir satu tahun dan masih belum tahu bagaimana foto yang kuminta?"

"Seleramu itu berbeda denganku. Sedikit aneh dan kadang tidak ada seninya sama sekali", ungkapnya. Tangan Sakura menggeser mouse, matanya bergulir ke setiap foto yang sudah tesimpan di laptopnya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya foto itu harus sudah ada di mejaku jam 10 nanti!", katanya datar.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Saskura begitu Gaara beranjak dari posisinya.

"Toilet. Mau ikut?"

"Tidak terima kasih!"

.

.

Saat ini Gaara dan Sakura sedang ada di kafetaria. Mereka makan siang bersama. Kafetaria itu terlihat ramai, memang ini adalah jam makan siang. Keduanya terlihat serius.

"Jadi, kau tahu tentang Sasuke?", Sakura menatapnya menyleidik. Sejak tadi Gaara tidak mau menatap matanya.

Flashback

Sakura langsung menunjukkan foto-foto yang sudah dipilihnya, sekembalinya Gaara dari toilet. Dengan semangat, gadis itu meletakan laptop miliknya di meja Gaara. Ia sengaja agar Gaara memilih sendiri foto yang sesuai keinginannya. Biar saja, hari ini Sakura sedikit tidak enak badan karena semalam kurang tidur.

Gaara heran melihat Sakura yang memosisikan diri untuk tidur lagi. Keningnya mengerenyit bingung dengan kelakuan aneh gadis itu.

"Aku tidak tahu mana yang menurutmu bagus, jadi pilih sendiri saja".

"Ck. Aku banyak kerjaan Sakura!"

"Hn". Sakura menutup matanya, bersiap untuk tidur. Ia hiraukan saja glare mematikan Gaara. Sudah kebal.

Menghela nafas, mau tidak mau akhirnya Gaara memilah foto yang ada di laptop Sakura. Matanya memicing tajam, mencari kiranya foto yang sesuai dengan tema majalah bulan depan. Telunjuk kanannya menggeser kursor secara perlahan. Rupanya ada banyak foto yang sudah diabadikan Sakura. Gaara tersenyum puas, kemampuan gadis bersurai merah muda itu tidk diragukan lagi.

Tapipada foto ke berapa matanya membola. Ia terkejut melihat foto yang menampilkan sosok familiar. Gaara mengenalnya. Tidak mungkin ia tidak tahu siapa yang menjadi fokus pada gambar itu, karena baru beberapa hari lalu Gaara menemuinya. "Sakura..", disisnya.

"Hm?". Sakura baru saja memejamkan mata ketika mendengar desisan Gaara. terpaksa ia tunda dulu acara istirahat paginya demi melirik malas bosnya tersebut.

"Darimana kau dapat foto ini?"

"Foto?". Sakura beranjak. Dalam hati ia bertanya, bukankah Gaara tahu lokasi pengambilan gambar, untuk apa ia bertanya? Mengambil posisi di samping lelaki berwajah emo itu. Sedikit menunduk untuk melihat foto mana yang dimaksud Gaara. Begitu melihatnya, "Oh. Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu nanti. Tapi karena kau sudah melihatnya, ya tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana menurutmu?". Tanyanya tanpa melihat perubahan mimik muka Gaara.

Gaara masih diam. Ekspresinya masih sama, kaget. "Sasuke?".

"Eh? Kau tahu siapa dia?". Sakura menoleh, dan bingung mendapati Gaara terlihat sangat kaget seperti itu. "Gaara-kun?"

"Ah tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

'Gaara-kun".

Flashback end

Karena itulah, Sakura menyeret bosnya saat istirahat makan siang. Ia penasaran dengan siapa itu Sasuke yang Gaara maksud dalam fotonya? Dan lagi, orang bernama Sasuke ini juga sering disebut-sebut pacarnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Gaara pasti tahu tentang Sasuke, mengingat bagamana kagetnya Gaara tadi.. Ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Jika Naruto tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu tentang Sasuke, maka ia akan mengorek informasi itu dari Gaara, sahabat kental si pirang.

"Gaara-kun?"

Sudah berapa panggilan yang Sakura lontarkan, barulah Gaara mau mempertemukan kedua pasang mata mereka. Sedikit banyak, sepertinya Gaara enggan membicarakan pasal Sasuke. Tapi Sakura sudah mati penasaran. Kemarin Naji bilang kalau pemuda dalam fotonya adalah seorang 'berpenyakit', lalu kemudian Gaara menyebut nama Sasuke begitu melihat foto yang sama. Entah kenapa, pasti ada yang tidak beres disini. Lagi pula, jika kata hatinya benar Sasuke dengan 'Sasuke' yang sering menjadi alasan Naruto untuk meninggalkan kencan-kencannya, adalah orang sama.

"Gaa.."

"Kurasa lebih baik kau tanya pada Naruto saja, Sakura."

"Eh? Kalau Naruto mau menjawabnya, aku sudah tanyakan itu dari dulu Gaara-kun? Tapi nyatanya, dia hanya bilang kalau suatu saat nanti akan mempertemukan kami berdua."

"Entahlah Sakura, aku hanya merasa kalau Naruto sendiri yang harus menceritakan siapa Sasuke.", Gaara kembali memutus kontak. Ia meremas jemari tangannya erat. Bingung, antara ingin mengatakannya atau diam dan membiarkan Naruto sendiri yang menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya Sasuke. tapi, kapan? Itulah yang mungkin ada di pikiran Sakura, sampai gadis itu memilih bertanya padanya.

"Memang siapa dia? Apa begitu penting? Kami sudah bersama selama enam bulan. Dan ada semacam penghalang yang Naruto ciptakan antara kami. Mungkin tidak ada yang menyadari, tapi aku merasakannya, Gaara-kun.", Sakura jengah. Bukannya langsung menjawab, Gaara malah terkesan memutar-mutar arah pembicaraan. Yang jadi topik disini adalah seseorang bernama Sasuke. Bukankah hal itu mudah, jika Sasuke memang seseorang yang penting, maka apa salahnya Sakura tahu siapa dia. Dia akan mencoba lebih menghargai Naruto yang sering kabur dari acara kencannya.

"Tapi, Sakura"

"Ayolah, kalau Sasuke adalah seseorang yang penting bagi Naruto. Sebagai kekasihnya, apa aku salah jika mencoba mengenalnya?"

"Tidak, hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

"Hhhh..", Gaara menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Sasuke... dia adalah..."

 **TBC...?**

Sekedar cuap-cuap:

Thank's to: readers-sama yang masih mau baca karya saya. Hwang635, Oranyeyellow-chan,mjyunjae, RyeosomRyeong8, uchihapoetri, Neriel-chan, ririn, Nagisa Yuuki, sekikaoru, .12, eL Donghae, Tomoyo, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, Anonymous, Qren, .75470, guest-sama, dll.

Semoga chapter ini memuskan. Semoga tidak membingungkan. Maaaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana, saya manusia biasa yang kadang males ngedit. Ini malah lagi cari gara-gara karena buat cerita lain padahal yang ini ide ceritanya entah pergi kemana. Tapi semoga pembaca yang budiman masih mau membaca karya saya. Sekali lagi terimakasih #bungkukbungkuk

Akhirul kata, tolong baca lanjutannya dan silahkan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan :D


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gila**_

 _ **Bab IV**_

.

.

Naruto ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri berulang kali. ia ingin sekali saat ini tersadar dari alam mimpi. Lelaki bersurai jingga di hadapannya tidak kunjung pergi sejak 20 menit lalu. 'Siapapun tolong, bangunkan aku dari tidurku'.

Kyuubi melangkah ringan memasuki rumahnya –rumah Naruto. Dua koper besar yang mengikutinya dari belakang, kini teronggok dekat sofa di ruang tamu. Bola mata sewarna ruby itu berkeliling. Mematri tiap sudut dinding kokoh yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama 2 tahun. 'Tidak banyak berubah', gumamnya. Keramik, langit-langit, lampu gantung di tengah ruangan, piano tua yang terletak di sudut dekat tangga. Ia lalu meminta seorang pelayan yang saat itu tergugu dengan kedatangannya. Pelayan berambut pirang pucat itu buru-buru membawakan dua koper tadi ke lantai atas. Meski tidak tahu harus di taruh di ruang mana.

"Ada angin apa kau kembali, Kyuubi?", Naruto berucap setelah menemukan kembali pita suaranya. Matanya menatap selidik pada Kyuubi yang berkacak pinggang di tengah ruangan. Dirinya belum sedikitpun beranjak dari posisi semula. Membelakangi pintu utama rumahnya.

Kyuubi acuh. Lebih memilih memandangi goresan-goresan usang yang melekat di tembok kediamannya bersama sang adik. Rekahan senyumnya dan juga kerlingan mata menyiratkan betapa rindunya ia pada bangunan kokoh itu.

"Ada angin apa kau kembali, Kyuubi?", lagi. Suara Naruto berngiang di telinganya. Namun kali ini juga ia acuhkan. Selang beberapa saat, barulah Kyuubi mulai buka suara seraya berbalik menatap adik semata wayangnya. Suara baritone khas miliknya menyapa pendengaran Naruto.

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, dan kau masih sinis padaku, eh?". Kyuubi memilih sofa tunggal untuk mendaratkan pantatnya. Sofa hijau daun yang memiliki kesan lembut juga mewah. Ukiran pada sandarannya menambah kesan elegan. Kyuubi berdecak kagum sesaat. Banyak yang berubah. Meski tidak semuanya. Ia duduk bersilang kaki, tanpa ada niatan melepas senyum yang sejak tadi terpasang di wajahnya. Kilatan menantang terlempar begitu saja pada sosok Naruto yang tengah memicing tajam.

Keheningan mendominasi. Sosok Iruka tergopoh membawa racikan jus buah segar dalam gelas bening di atas nampan. Lelaki itu menyiapkannya khusus untuk sang Namikaze tertua.

"Setidaknya Iruka-san lebih menghormatiku dari pada dirimu, otoutou?". Katanya lagi. walau tak sekalipun ia memindahkan tatapannya dari Naruto.

Naruto geram. Mau apa orang ini. Tiba-tiba pulang tanpa pemberitahuan dan sekarang bertingkah sok di hadapannya. Dia pikir dia siapa? Dasar rubah sialan.

"Ya". Jeda. Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. Melihat senyum Kyuubi, membuat Naruto muak. "Dan setidaknya pula aku tidak harus bersikap ramah padamu kan, aniki?"

Mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam. Iruka menyingkir setelah suguhannya tertata apik di meja tamu. Perangai kakak beradik itu tak berubah sejak dulu. Sering bertengkar bahkan adu pukulan. Sudah terbiasa. Apalagi ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu setelah pertengkaran yang membuat Kyuubi hengkang dari rumah utama.

"Aku hanya pulang. Apa hal itu menjadi masalah bagimu?". Nada pancingan itu berhasil memaksa emosi Naruto keluar. Bola birunya berkilat tajam. Kakaknya ini tidak tahu aturan. Selalu seenaknya dan bikin orang geram. Kalau bukan karena ikatan saudara, saat ini ingin rasanya Naruto menendang bokong mulus kakaknya. Melemparnya keluar. Dan membiarkan ia terlantar di jalanan. Kalau bisa, meti kedinginan pun tak apa.

"Terserah", katanya kemudian. "Asal kau tidak merecoki kehidupanku". Naruto berlalu. Memutuskan menyingkir dari pada meluapkan emosi. Dari pada nantinya ada beberapa barang pecah, korban obrolan tidak menyenangkan mereka berdua. Naruto tidak mau keluar duit hanya karena hal konyol begini.

"Dan...", menolehkan kepala, Naruto berdiri di ujung bawah anak tangga. "Jangan coba mengganggunya."

Percakapan itu putus sepihak. Naruto sudah naik ke kamarnya. Kyuubi melepas nafas lelah. Atmosfir kembali ke keadaan normal. Ia tersenyum tulus mendapati sikap memusuhi adiknya. Ya, lagi pula, alasan sifat Naruto yang seperti ini tak lain adalah karena perbuatannya dulu.

.

.

"Hoammmm"

Sasuke duduk bersandar di pintu kamar Naruto. Sejak bel berbunyi beberapa waktu lalu. Sasuke menunggu Naruto yang turun untuk membuka pintu. Malam sudah penuh. Siapa yang bertamu pada jam segini? Saske tidak tahu. ia hanya menuruti kata-kata Naruto untuk tetap berada di kamarnya. Tapi mendapati Naruto tak kunjung kembali padahal sudah lebh dari 15 menit, Sasuke memilih mendatangi kamar Naruto. Namun Naruto juga tidak ada di kamarnya. Karena itulah, ia menutup pintu itu lagi dan menunggunya di luar kamar. Hanya dengan piyama tipis, padahal suhu luar tengah dingin di pertengahan musim gugur.

Sasuke menekuk kakinya. Merapatkannya untuk mengurai dingin yang melanda tubuh rampingnya. Piyama bermotif totol biru tua itu ia remat kencang. Sasuke tak suka. Tak pernah suka jika perhatian Naruto terbagi seperti sekarang. Sasuke tak pernah mau jika sekali saja Naruto pergi dari sisinya. Baginya, Naruto adalah segalanya. Dunianya. Meski ia tak sadar sekalipun, tapi Naruto sudah menjadi sosok penting di hatinya.

Katakanlah jika ia egois. Selama ini, selalu menjadi hal yang paling diutamakan Naruto membuatnya hanya mampu berpegang pada lelaki berambut pirang itu. Dia tidak suka siapapun menyentuhnya, kecuali Iruka-san dan juga lelaki berambut merah yang setiap seminggu atau dua minggu sekali datang mengunjunginya. Selain dua lelaki itu, Sasuke tidak suka.

Mendesah lelah karena ternyata menunggu Naruto sangatlah lama, Sasuke terkantuk. Ia ingin tidur, tapi engan Naru. Naru bilang kalau ia menunggu, Naru pasti akan cepat kembali. Tapi kenapa lama sekali? Naru akan selalu disampingnya saat malam menjelang. Menemaninya menuju alam mimpi. karena selama ini, hanya dengan sentuhan lembut Naru lah Sasuke bisa tidur tanpa melewati mimpi buruk.

"Hoammm". Sudah lebih dari lima kali Sasuke menguap. Ia ingin menyerah dan jatuh tertidur. Tapi otaknya selalu berusaha sadar agar menunggu Naru kembali dan mereka akan tidur bersama.

Namun apalah daya. Ketika rasa lelah menggelayuti kedua manik kelamnya. Ia menyerah. Dengan teramat perlahan, Sasuke menutup kedua kelopak putihnya. Sebelum lamat-lamat, sebuah suara mampir di telinganya...

"Oyasumi, Suke."

.

.

Naruto kaget melihat Sasuke duduk seperti orang linglung. Ia mendekat dan menyejajarkan dirinya. Duduk di samping pemuda itu. Melihatnya terkantuk-kantuk, Naruto memutuskan untuk membawa masuk Sasuke ke kamarnya. Berniat tidur bersama.

"Oyosumi, Suke."

Sepasang ruby yang sejak tadi mengintip kegiatan Naruto tertutup kelopaknya. Ia berbalik, menuju kamarnya sendiri yang barada di lain sisi dengan kamar Naruto. Senyum kembali terkembang di wajahnya yang tampan. Adiknya sudah dewasa.

.

.

Sakura kembali tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Gadis manis itu berguling kesana-kemari di atas ranjang empuk berseprei hijau muda. Ia memeluk guling bersarung hijau muda miliknya erat. Informasi yang di dapat dari Gaara siang tadi, tak enyah-enyah dari pikirannya.

" _Semua bermula saat kami masih kelas 3 SMA. Tepatnya 6 tahun lalu"_

Kata-kata Gaara terus saja berputar dalam kepalanya. Kemarin ia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan reaksi Naruto, keika ia menyinggung perihal Sasuke. Kali ini ia memikirkan masa lalu kekasihnya sendiri.

" _Aku dan Naruto adalah pasangan remaja yang nakalnya minta ampun"_

Mata Gaara menerawang jauh kala itu. Mungkin mencoba menggali ingatan yang telah terkubur dan ingin dilupakan. Tapi dengan sangat terpaksa akibat rasa penasaran Sakura, Gaara terpaksa membuka sedikit masa lalunya dengan Naruto.

" _Waktu itu Sasuke adalah junior kami di high school. Dia murid teladan yang menyelesaikan pendidikan menengahnya dalam waktu dua tahun"_

Mendengar itu Sakura sempat takjub. Rupanya seseorang bernama Sasuke itu adalah pemuda jenius. Semakin tertariklah ia untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut cerita Gaara. Namun kalimat selanjutnya sanggup mematahkan banyaknya rasa penasaran yang bercokol di hatinya.

" _Yang kutahu, Sasuke adalah siswa jenius namun pendiam. Dia berasal dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. Kakaknya bekerja sebagai salah satu pegawai di restoran cepat saji. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal ketika usianya 10 tahun. Sasuke juga membantu kakaknya dengan kerja sambilan di minimarket"._

Dalam hal ini, Sakura sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia lalu berguling lagi ke sisi kiri ranjangnya. Dan mulai berkelana pada waktu ketika dirinya menyeret lelaki berambut merah itu makan siang bersama. Memaksanya menceritakan siapa Sasuke lebih jelas.

" _Dia sedikit kaku dan sangat menaati peraturan. Karena itulah, bencana datang padanya. Kami memberikan mimpi paling buruk untuknya"._

Seburuk apakah mimpi yang diberikan sepasang remaja nakal macam Gaara dan Naruto pada juniornya di SMA. Apa begitu mengerikan sampai-sampai kekasihnya merasa bertanggung jawab penuh atas pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. Tapi kenapa? Sakura tak menemukan sedikitpun hubungan mimpi buruk yang dikatakan Gaara dengan tanggung jawab Naruto. sekelebatan bayang-bayang mengenai Naruto yang mencelakainya hingga membuat pemuda bernama Sasuke itu cacat, sampai membuat salah satu keluarga Sasuke meninggal. Dienyahkannya begitu saja. selama ini, Naruto yang Sakura kenal adalah pria ceroboh yang humoris. Dia orang baik meski kadang bisa jadi menyebalkan.

'Sial!'. Konsentrasinya sedikit kacau karena Gaara tidak mengatakan lebih tentang Sasuke atau masa lalu mereka. Sebatas mimpi buruk. Tentu saja hal itu malah membuat Sakura tambah mati penasaran.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri siapa itu Sasuke!", tekadnya.

Baru saja Sakura memilih memejamkan mata. Hp flip miliknya menderingkan bunyi pesan masuk. Ia meraih telepon genggam itu. Melihat siapa pengirim pesan malam-malam begini. Naruto? Tidak mungkin. Kekasihnya hanya akan mengirim pesan padanya saat waktu senggang. Sakura cukup mengerti kesibukan pria blonde itu. Dan sebagai pacar pengertian, Sakura cukup memakluminya. Lagi pun kalau memang mengirim pesan, tidak akan lewat dari jam sepuluh malam hanya untuk mengatakan 'oyasumi, hime'.

Sakura merona atas pemikirannya tersebut.

Nama Neji muncul di layar Hp-nya. Tumben sahabatnya itu mengirim pesan. Ada angin apa? mengesampingkan rasa herannya, Sakura memilih membuka pesan tersebut. Keninggnya yang sedikit lebar itu mengerenyit membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar hp-nya.

From: Neji

To: Sakura

Kau sudah tidur?

Tidak biasanya, Neji mengirim pesan ababil seperti ini. Dia tidak sedang kerasukan sesuatu, kan? Atau ini hanya kerjaan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Neji? Mengabaikan pikiran absurdnya, Sakura mengetik balasan untuk pria berambut panjang itu.

From: Sakura

To: Neji

Neji? Kau baik-baik saja kan?

 _Send._

Kira-kira begitulah balasan Sakura. Lima menit kemudian balasan dari Neji sampai dan berdering di hp-nya.

.

.

Neji berkali-kali mengecek layar smartphone-nya namun tulisan yang dikirim sahabatnya tetap tidak berubah. Apa matanya salah lihat? Mengapa balasan pesan Sakura seperti ini? Dia merasa baik-baik saja. Tidak kurang suatu apa. Memang ia sempat uring-uringan karena nama Naruto menyempil di kalimat terakhir Sakura sebelum pergi meninggalkannya di lokasi pemotretan. Sempat dalam hatinya bertanya, kira-kira siapa pemuda itu? Tapi itu sudah berlalu, saat ini ia hanya rindu pada gadis itu. Sejak sosoknya tak lagi terlihat di jalan sekitar rumah sakit –pemotretan sudah berakhir dua hari lalu, Neji belum bertemu dengannya. Karena itulah ia berani mengirim pesan malam-malam. Tapi balasannya?

Setelah berputar-putar dengan pikiran absurdnya, Neji memilih membalas pesan Sakura. Beruntung gadis itu mau membalas pesannya. Artinya ia belum tidur. Hal ini tidak akan disia-siakan Neji. Sekedar mendengar suaranya tak masalah kan?

From: Neji

To: Sakura

Aku baik-baik saja. Apa aku mengganggu?

Neji menanti dengan sabar balasana dari Sakura. Dua menit berlalu dengan kegelisahan. Belum pernah ia merasa seperti ini. Padahal saat kuliah dulu, jangankan mengirim pesan pada lawan jenis, mengajak mereka berkencan pun Neji tak akan segugup ini.

Drrt. Drrt.

Dengan sigap, smartphone miliknya sudah dalam keadaan _on_. Secercah senyum terlampir menawan di wajahnya. Mendapat balasan dari Sakura terasa begitu menyenangkan.

From: Sakura

To: Neji

Tidak. Memangnya sejak kapan kau meminta izin untuk menggangguku, tuan Hyuuga!

Neji mengetikkan kalimat singkat dengan sangat cepat. Masih dengan senyum menawan, lelaki itu mengirim pesan pada Sakura.

From: Neji

To: Sakura

Hahaha... kau benar. Ne, apa aku boleh menelepon?

Sepuluh menit berlalu hanya untuk pesan balasan dari Sakura. Dalam hatinya, Neji sudah ketar-ketir. Apa ia menyinggung gadis itu? Apa kata-katanya terlalu lancang?

Drrt. Drrt.

Kembali smartphone-nya bergetar. Masih dengan kecepatan yang sama Neji membukanya. Dan senyum lebar benar-benar akan menghiasi paras tampannya sepanjang malam.

From: Sakura

To: Neji

Maaf, aku minum dulu tadi. Tentu saja, kau boleh menghubungiku. Kurasa aku punya cukup waktu luang untuk mendengar celotehanmu. :)

Bubuhan emoticon, ada di bagian akhir pesan Sakura.

.

.

Gaara sedikit menyesal menceritakan masa lalu dirinya dan Naruto pada Sakura. Apa yang berkecamuk dalam benak perempuan itu saat ini. Melihat raut bingung di wajah putih gadis itu tadi membuatnya kepikiran. Meskipun cerita lengkapnya masih terkunci rapat di memori paling dalam miliknya. Menurutnya ia tidak memiliki hak untuk mengutarakan semua rahasia Naruto pada Sakura. Meskipun dia adalah kekasihnya. Seharusnya Naruto sendiri yang menceritakannya. Tapi ia juga tidak tega.

Sakura dan Naruto sudah menjalin hubungan selama enam bulan. Dan Naruto belum sepenuhnya membuka diri pada gadis itu. Gaara tahu alasannya. Sasuke. Sahabat kentalnya itu belum mau membuka Sasuke pada Sakura. Mungkin ia tidak siap dengan penolakan Sakura tentang masa lalunya. Atau ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuatnya merahasiakan keberadaan Sasuke. Gaara tak tahu pasti akan hal itu. Ia hanya berharap semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.

Di tambah saat ini, Kyuubi sudah kembali. Seorang kakak yang dianggap musuh oleh adiknya sendiri. Darimana Gaara tahu? Terimakasih pada Kyuubi yang memintanya menjemput pemuda itu di stasiun sore tadi. Mendadak. Untungnya dengan alasan logis Gaara menolak tawaran Kyuubi untuk sekedar mampir melepas penat. Gaara tidak cukup punya ekstra kesabaran jika berada diantara dua Namikaze itu.

"Haahhhhh."

Gaara tak bisa tidak untuk mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Biarkan mereka berdua bertindak sesukanya. Kakak beradik itu sudah sama-sama dewasa. Gaara hanya akan menjadi penengah bila dibutuhkan. Ia tidak mau lagi terlibat dengan Kyuubi, seperti peristiwa meyembunyikan Sasuke dari Naruto tiga tahun lalu. Sudah cukup baginya mendapat pukulan telak dari Naruto saat itu.

Gaara masih ingat, tentu saja. meski sampai sekarang pun ia masih bersahabat baik dengan pemuda itu –yang menjadikan Naruto bertemu dengan Sakura, tetap saja ada sedikit jarak yang tercipta diantara mereka. Yang hanya disadari oleh Gaara.

.

.

 _Flashback_

"Ya, Naruto yang memerkosa Sasuke".

Mendengar itu retina Kyuubi melebar. Jawaban itu tak pernah diharakannya. Apa-apaan ini? Naruto? Dia? Tak menyangka jika mimipi buruk Sasuke datang dari adiknya sendiri. Karena inikah Naruto ingin bersikeras merawat Sasuke sendirian? Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang percaya jika Sasuke tidak gila? Bahkan Kyuubi sendiri tak menyangkal jika adik dari almarhum kekasihnya itu sudah sakit mental.

Gaara menunduk semakin dalam. Tidak mau balik menatap mata Kyuubi yang saat ini diyakininya pasti sangat mengerikan. Rasa bersalah dengan sangat cepat bersarang dihatinya. Dalam hati, tak ingin ia menyatakan kenyataan ini dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kyuubi sudah bisa dipastikan akan mengamuk sebentar lagi. Dan benar saja, tiba-tiba Kyuubi berlari. Menaiki anak tangga dengan tergesa. Menuju kamar adiknya.

Gaara mengikuti dari belakang. Takut apa yang ada dalam kepalanya menjadi kenyataan. Tabiat Kyuubi yang mudah tersulut emosi, juga Naruto yang saat ini dalam fase frustasi. Mendapati kenyataan akan masa lalunya yang kini telah a rusak. Gaara yain dengan sangat kalau hal buruk akan terjadi setelah ini.

Namun, belum sempat tangan Kyuubi menyentuh kenop pintu, teriakan Sasuke menggema. Langsung saja Kyuubi masuk diikuti Gaara yang berlari menyusulnya. Dua pasang mata milik mereka menangkap pemandangan yang membuatnya harus menahan nafas. Sasuke meronta dengan gunting sebagai tameng teracung di tangan kanannya. Di depannya Naruto berurai air mata, mencoba menenangkan. Tapi bukannya mendekat, Sasuke semakin meringkus diri dalam selimut dan merangkak menjauh. Sasuke, tidak mau disentuh siapapun.

"Aarrgghhh... pergi!"

"Sasuke.."

"Pergi! Pergi! Pergi!"

Kyuubi ingat, kata dokter yang menangani Sasuke, Sasuke selalu berteriak jika melihat seseorang berambut pirang. pernah suatu ketika Sasuke juga menyerang perawat yang memiliki rambut pirang. katanya, trauma Sasuke berhubngan dengan orang berambut pirang. salah satu alasan mengapa Kyuubi mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Naruto ada hubungannya dengan trauma Sasuke.

Gaara bergegas memanggil pelayan. Ia masuk dan langsung meringkus Sasuke. hal itu mudah karena sejak tadi mata Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto –nyalang. Kyuubi sendiri setelah tersadar malah menarik Naruto keluar dan... BUAGH!

Satu pukulan diterima pipi kiri Naruto. sakit. Tentu saja. Darah bahkan menyelinap keluar dari sudut bibirnya. pukulan Kyuubi luar biasa. Naruto mengerang.

"Apa maksudnya, ini?", Naruto bicara sambil menunjuk pipi kirinya. Tak memedulikan Sasuke yang meronta di pelukan Gaara. Sosok pelayan berkuncir rendah segera menghambur ke arahnya. Membawa jarum suntik juga botol bening berisi cairan. Dengan tangan hemetar pelayan itu –Iruka, menyuntikkan obat penenang. Dan detik berikutnya, Sasuke terlelap tanpa daya.

Gaara beranjak, bermaksud meniik apa yang tengah Kyuubi dan Naruto lakukan. Dan mendapati kakak beradik itu adu pukulan, Gaara tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Diam berarti membiarkan semua tambah runyam tanpa penyelesaian. Atau ikut terlibat dan dirinya berakhir jadi penengah kesiangan. Setelah sebelumnya Gaara membeberkan apa yang pernah Naruto lakukan. Dirasanya telah cukup untuk dirinya tidak terlibat lebih dalam. Biar keduanya menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Kau, adik brengsek!", raung Kyuubi. Satu pukulan lagi, di perut Naruto. BUAGH.

Naruto tak kalah marahnya. Kyuubi tiba-tiba memukulnya. Ia balas mendaratkan sebuah bogem mentah di pipi kanan Kyuubi. Membuat kakaknya tersungkur. Kemudian melayangkan satu pukulan lagi di perut Kyuubi. Kyuubi jatuh.

Kyuubi menendang Naruto. ganti Naruto yang tersungkur. Dengan sangat cepat Kyuubi menduduki perut Naruto dan melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi di wajahnya. Kalau saja Gaara tidak menariknya, mungkin wajah Naruto tidak selamat.

"Hentikan, Kyuu-nii!"

Kyuubi meronta. Ia berteriak marah pada Naruto. "Kau! Adik brengsek tidak tahu diri! Kau pikir bagaimana aku akan menghadapi Itachi jika ternyata yang memerkosa Sasuke adalah adikku sendiri!"

Naruto terdiam. Ia mengira cepat atau lambat Kyuubi akan tahu. tapi kalau secepat ini...

"Kau tidak berpikir betapa menderitanya Itachi. Kau brengsek! Kau menghancurkannya. Kau menghancurkan Sasuke! Kau! Kh!"

Gaara diam. Naruto diam. Iruka yang baru datang juga terdiam tidak mengerti kenapa tuanya semarah ini.

"Sekarang apa yang terjadi! Tidak bisakah kau berpikir sebelum bertindak! HAH! Kau merusak hidup seseorang! Sasuke! Sasuke jadi gila! Saskue gila, Naruto!", Kyuubi meraung.

"Sasuke tidak gila!". Naruto berang. Tidak terima tuduhan Kyuubi tentang Sasuke yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke gila. "Sasuke tidak gila!". Semakin lirihlah suaranya.

Satu-satunya orang yang menganggap Sasuke tidak gila hanya Naruto. Gaara tahu. Rasa bersalahnya sudah mengakar dihatinya. Bagi Naruto Sasuke sangat berharga sekarang. Dan Naruto akan melakukan apapun agar Sasuke berada disisinya.

"Ya! Kau yang gila!", kemarahan Kyuubi memuncak. "Kau yang gila karena menghancurkan seseorang!". Adiknya menjadi dalang dari hancurnya orang yang kini menjadi penghubung antara dirinya dan Itachi.

Naruto memejamkan mata. Mengeratkan kepalan. Sesak di dada tak dapat terelah. Air mata membanjir akibat kenagangan mengerikan yang melintas di benaknya. Masa lalunya adalah dosa. Dan masa depannya adalah penebusan. Dirinya tak lagi berdaya. Sosok Sasuke dengan ketakutan dimatanya membayang. Mencengkeram erat jantung membuat sesak nafas. Naruto tak lagi dalam keadaan sadar. Deru nafasnya kian memuncak. Keringat menetes dari sela surai pirang miliknya.

Gaara terdiam. Bingung hendak melakukan apa. dia pun sama brengseknya dengan Naruto. dia pun ikut andil dalam dosa masa lalu mereka. tapi mengapa hanya Naruto yang menanggungnya. Gaara tak tahu jawabannya. Ia hanya takut mencari sekelumit rasa sayang yang perlahan tumbuh di hatinya. Untuk Sasuke. untuk sosok yang kini terlelap dalam lautan kengerian yang terus menggerus sisi warasnya. Sasuke memang tidak gila, menurutnya. Tapi lebih merujuk pada 'rusak'. Entah apa yang akan Naruto lakukan untuk memperbaikinya. Gaara akan membantu sebagai penopang.

 _End flashback_

.

.

Memijat pangkal hidungnya, Gaara mendesah. Helaan nafasnya berbaur dengan udara dingin malam itu. 'Yang lalu biarlah berlalu', gumamnya.

.

.

Kyuubi duduk di pinggir ranjang. Sudah dua tahun sejak ia pergi, kamarnya tak berubah sama sekali. Tata ruangnya masih sama seperti dulu. ia melepas senyum mengingat betapa lembutnya sikap Naruto pada Sasuke tadi. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebingkai figura yang tersimpan rapat di dompetnya. Foto yang mengabadikan seorang laki-laki berkuncir rendah dengan senyum menawan. Sosok yang sampai saat ini terpatri jelas di hatinya. Belum bergeser barang seinchi pun. Padahal sudah lama sosok itu meninggalkan dirinya. Uchiha Itachi. Mengingat itu Kyuubi menyendu.

"Ne, Tachi! Apa kau akan memafkanku?". Kyuubi berujar. Suaranya sedikit parau akibat ingatan masa lalu mereka berputar di benaknya. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Muda mudi yang berbagi cinta dan cerita. Dari Itachi lah Kyuubi mengenal Sasuke. sayangnya perkenalannya dengan Sasuke adalah saat dimana Sasuke sudah 'berpenyakit'. Karena itulah ia tidak jelas-jelas 'mengenal', hanya lewat Itachi saja.

"Aku tidak tahu wajah seperti apa yang akan kutunjukkan padamu jika kita bertemu lagi nanti!".

Masih dengan kegiatan semula. Kyuubi mulai merebahkan diri. Figura itu didekapnya erat. Matanya memejam. Sebulir air mata lolos dari indra penglihatannya. Ia seperti memendam perasaan bersalah.

"Setelah semua ini, aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana?"

Air mata itu menganak sungai di pipinya. Tak bisa di tahan lagi.

"Gomenne... gomenne..."

Malam itu, Kyuubi terlelap dengan Itachi dalam pelukannya.

.

.

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sasuke ketika dirasanya tubuh itu bergerak dalam dekapannya. Merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan. Ia mengusap punggung kecil yang bergerak gelisah itu. sepertinya tidur Sasuke tidak nyenyak. Di lihat dari titik keringat di dahinya. Alisnya menukik menyatu di tengah. Apa yang dia mimpikan sampai-sampai berkeringat dingin begini?

"Sasuke?"

"Hhh... hhh... hhh..."

Nafas Sasuke memberat. Sasuke mimpi buruk. Naruto mencoba membangunkannya dengan mengoncang tubuhnya.

"Suke? Oi, Sasuke?"

"Hhh... hhh... hhh..."

Naruto panik. Tidak biasanya Sasuke begini. Ada apa dengannya. Tidurnya gelisah. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Membenarkan tidur Sasuke yang semakin erat menggenggam kaus yang di pakai Naruto.

"Sshh... tidak apa-apa. Sshh Naru disini. Tidak apa-apa".

"Jangan... hhh... jangan..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Shhh tenanglah, Suke. Naru disini. Naru disini."

"Hhhh... berhenti... berhenti..."

"Shhhh..."

Naruto makin mengeratkan pelukannya. membawa tubuh itu lebih masuk dalam kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Naru..."

Perlahan gemetar tubuh Sasuke mereda. Nafasnya juga tak memburu seperti tadi. Berangsur-angsur normal. Suhu tubuhnya dingin.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan, Sasuke?"

Naruto bertanya pada sunyinya malam. Suaranya mengambang, tak benar-benar berbisik. Namun karena objek yang dibicarakan sedang terlelap, maka tanya itu tidak akan pernah sampai. Hanya dengkuran halus Sasuke yang menjadi jawabannya.

"Apa itu aku? Apa penebusanku tidak cukup untuk sekedar menghilangkan mimpi burukmu?"

.

.

 **-silakan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan-**

*sekedar cuap-cuap:

Terimakasih buat semua yang udah review dan mau menunggu fic ini. saya sempat dilema mau melanjutkan fic ini atau tidak. tapi berhubung sudah tanggung sampe chap tiga ya... akhirnya saya lanjut saja.

Habibah794: nah keluarga Uchiha... apa disini udah menjelaskan? Hehe... saya bingung mau jelasin... tapi saya bikin sasu-chan yatim piatu dari kecil

Ryeosom Ryeong: saya sempet kaget waktu kamu bilang fic ini mirip sama punya RainKim-san... sebenarnya konsep awal emang mau bikin Naru brengsek waktu SMA terus menyesal kemudian. Tapi tenang aja, ini beda kok... tidak ada unsur plagiat... saya jamin 100%, kalaupun ada yang sama... ya... mungkin nyerempet2, heheh

Bubble Vanilla & Neriel-Chan: (saya gabung berhubung pertanyaannya mirip) selama tiga tahun cuma ketemu Naru terus, apa yang bisa diharap selain Sasu mulai 'jinak' sama Naru? Yaa... anggap aja gitu lah... #author maksa. Awalnya emang trauma, tapi lama kelamaan ya saya bikin jinak... hehe

Hwang635: Sakura enggak jahat kok, disini nggak ada yang jahat, tapi nggak tahu ding...

Udah segitu dulu... specially: .3, nicisicrita, , Narusasu, Lady Spain, andiiramayana, Hwang635, Oranyeyellow-chan,mjyunjae, RyeosomRyeong8, uchihapoetri, Neriel-chan, ririn, Nagisa Yuuki, sekikaoru, .12, eL Donghae, Tomoyo, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, Anonymous, Qren, .75470, guest-sama, dll.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gila**

 **Bab V**

 **Naruto Sasuke**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-af-**

.

.

.

"Ohayou... Sasuke"

Suasana mansion Namikaze sedikit berbeda dari hari biasa. Kedatangan pemuda oren itu mengubah atmosfir yang biasa berisi ketenangan dan kehangatan. Katakanlah Kyuubi sebagai orang asing di mata Sasuke. membuat si hitam itu sedikit berjengit kala sapaan pagi yang Kyuubi peruntukkan padanya jadi sedikit asing di telinga.

Kyuubi paham, jikalau kehadirannya menjadi semacam pertanyaan mengganggu bagi pemuda berusia dua puluhan itu. Sasuke tak lama mengenal dirinya selama di rumah utama Namikaze. Kontak yang terjadi antara mereka pun hanya saat Sasuke masih 'liar'. Wajar jika sekarang Sasuke menganggap dirinya adalah orang yang perlu diwaspadai –dalam konteks Sasuke.

"Hahaha...", memilih tertawa, tangan besarnya mengusak rambut Sasuke sayang. Sekian detik mata Sasuke membola. Kehangatan yang diterima dari tangan orang asing itu terasa familiar. Dulu –entah kapan, tapi Sasuke pernah merasakannya.

TAP

Tangan lain yang diketahui milik Naruto menyela kehangatan yang tengah Sasuke rasakan. Dengan gerakan kasar, Naruto menyingkirkan telapak tangan Kyuubi yang masih bersarang di kepala Sasuke. menjadikan dua orang di sana menoleh padanya. posisinya sekarang adalah, Sasuke yang tengah duduk di ruang makan, Kyuubi yang mengacak rambut dari belakang, dan Naruto di sebelah kiri Kyuubi menghentikan. Positif. Hari itu adalah hari paling menegangkan dalam sejarah kediaman Namikaze.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!", desis Naruto. geraman rendah yang hanya dihadiahi Kyuubi dengan seringaian.

PLAK

Tak kalah sengit dari adiknya, Kyuubi melepas cengkeraman. "Kh...". melenggang. Nafsu makannya berkurang setelah adegan barusan. Kyuubi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku pada sosoknya.

.

.

.

Gaara masih ingat dengan jelas, semalam pemuda yang kini tengah ditunggunya itu mengatakan kalau mereka akan bertemu tepat jam 8 pagi. Nayatanya, sudah lewat tiga puluh menit tapi orang itu belum juga memunculkan batang hidungnya.

Suasana kafe pagi itu tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya terlihat beberapa pengunjung yang sedianya meluangkan waktunya untuk sarapan sembari duduk. Sedangkan beberapa lainnnya memilih mengantre. Gaara sendiri sudah cukup lama duduk di salah satu pojok kafe yang tidak mencolok. Kaus putih lengan panjang tanpa kerah, dipadukan dengan jeans belel warna biru tua. Paduan yang sepertinya kurang cocok, namun ia tidak peduli. Toh yang ditunggunya saat ini adalah seorang lelaki. Jadi dirinya tidak perlu mengenakan pakaian yang menarik perhatian.

Shippu Cafe, tempatnya menunggu saat ini adalah salah satu tempat nongkrong favoritnya. Tak perlu alasan khusus, katakan saja kalau tempat itu cukup dekat dengan taman kota, jadi ia menyukainya.

Dering bel tanda seorang pelanggan masuk menarik atensi Gaara. Eksistensi pemuda tampan bersurai oren langsung jadi perhatiannya. Kyuubi Namikaze, yang selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit itu ditunggunya. Baru memunculkan sosoknya ketika Gaara sudah dalam keadaan teramat bosan. Pemuda jangkung di pintu masuk itu, merotasikan mata, mengitar sudut kafe untuk mencari si rambut merah. Begitu manik rubynya menemukan sosok Gaara, senyum mengembang di wajah.

"Yo, Gaara", sapanya dari kejauhan. Tak lupa tangan kanan melambai untuk menunjukan bahwa ia ada di sana. Padahal itu tak perlu, karena Gaara sudah memicingkan mata. Hendak melempar serapah pada kakak kandung sahabatnya, yang dengan seenak jidak melanggar waktu janjian.

Pagi itu Kyuubi mengenakan jaket kulit hitam, dalamannya adalah kaus berwarna senada dengan surainya. Ia juga memakai aksesoris berupa kalung berbandul cincin perak. Ditangannya melingkar jam tangan merk terkenal. Melihat ke bawah, jeans warna gelap membalut kakinya, ditambah sepatu Nike sebagai pemanis tampilan. Tidak mencolok sebenarnya. Hanya bergaya kasual biasa, namun tak bisa dipungkiri, ketampanan Kyuubi tidak jatuh dengan pakaian sederhana itu.

"Kupikir setidaknya kau harus menghargai waktu orang lain, Kyuu-nii?". Sarkasme dilontarkan. Sedikit pun, Gaara tidak ingin seolah-olah dia bisa memaklumi keterlambatan. Setelah bertahun-tahun, sepertinya pemuda yng kini menjulang di hadapannya itu tak bisa menanggalkan kebiasaan. Selalu telat dari waktu janjian.

"Sarkasme seperti biasa eh?", menarik kursi, Kyuubi duduk sembari menatap lekat pemuda merah itu. fokusnya jatuh pada penampilan sahabat kental adiknya yang sudah berubah begitu banyak. Seingatnya, dulu Gaara adalah pemuda yang selalu menjaga penampilan. Kemarin pun, saat ia memintanya menjemput di bandara, pakaiannya adalah kemeja dengan celana bahan. Tapi yang ia lihat sekarang adalah, malah sebaliknya. Seolah Gaara tidak peduli penilaian orang. "Tipikal".

"Terima kasih". Gaara menyesap kopi yang sudah dingin sejak tadi. Di mejanya belum terhidang apapun selain minuman pahit itu. "Omong-omong, apa yang membuat seorang Namikaze Kyuubi tiba-tiba mengajakku bertemu?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya rindu padamu"

"Ch! Jangan membuatku tertawa, Kyuu-nii! Kau tidak pandai berbohong eh?"

Kyuubi melambai pada pelayan, berniat memesan makanan. Ia belum sarapan apa-apa. perutnya sudah berbunyi minta perhatian. "Kau?", tawarnya. Yang hanya dijawab dengan acuh oleh pemilik surai merah darah, "Omerice"

Sedetik waktu terbuang percuma. Kyuubi memperhatikan jalanan di sisi kanan jendela tempat mereka duduk berhadapan. Gaara masih mengobservasi lawan bicara. Menerka kiranya maksud dan tujuan. Kyuubi sudah berubah. Tidak banyak, tapi baginya itu adalah perubahan yang cukup signifikan. Tidak berbeda dengan sahabat kuningnya yang kini lebih dewasa, Kyubi pun kurang lebih sama. lebih kalem dari yang pernah Gaara ingat. Rasa bersalah sudah hilang dari binar rubynya. Sepertinya ia mulai memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Dalam point ini, tentu berbeda dengan Naruto, yang sampai sekarang masih terikat dengan penebusan apalah itu. kadang Gaara sendiri tidak tahu.

"Naruto..."

"Eh?"

Gumaman Kyuubi menyentak lamunan Gaara. refleksi pemuda oren itu terpantul di mata jadenya. Tatapannya melembut seketika, pembicaraan ini pasti tidak jauh dari seseorang yang tiga tahun lalu masuk di kehidupan mereka.

"Apa dia sudah terlalu jatuh pada Sasuke?"

Mata Gaara membola. Bukan hanya dia yang menyadari ini, tapi Kyuubi yang notabene baru bertemu sehari setelah dua tahun terakhir pergi. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. ini menyangkut hal pribadi. Di mana orang yang jadi topik, malah sama sekali belum menyadari. Jika hatinya sudah tertawan dan tak bisa di lepas lagi.

Memilih membuang muka, Gaara tampak bingung mau menjawab apa. karena akhir-akhir ini ia sendiri mulai meragukan intuisinya. Dalam hati memang demikian adanya. Perhatian Naruto pada Sasuke bukan lagi sebagai penebusan dosa. Melainkan lebih yang Gaara predikisi sebagai naluri ingin memiliki. Tapi Naruto sendiri sudah punya tambatan hati. Rekan kerjanya di kantor majalah. Haruno Sakura. Wanita cantik yang enam bulan lalu resmi menyandang gelar kekasih.

"Semua yang Naruto lakukan, entah sadar atau tidak, semua seolah menyatakan kalau Sasuke hanya boleh disentuh olehnya. Kh bukankah itu egois? Dia merasa kalau siapapun bisa menyakitinya. Bahkan aku, kakaknya saja sampai ia anggap musuh. Lucu sekali."

Pesanan datang. Racauan Kyuubi berhenti sejenak. Barulah saat pelayan pergi, kembali ia buka suara. "Tapi aku senang, secara tidak langsung dia sudah berubah. Dia punya hal sebagai tujuan. Apalah itu, pasti tidak jauh dari Sasuke".

"Kyuu-nii, kuharap kau tidak salah persepsi...", Gaara kembali menyesap kopinya. Kali ini matanya ikut memejam. Menikmati rasa kopi yang melekat di lidah. Sebelum melanjutkan, "Naruto sudah punya kekasih".

.

.

.

Hari ini jadwal check up Sasuke. Naruto sengaja meliburkan diri untuk mengantar. Setiap satu kali dalam sebulan, hal itu dilakukan. Setelah itu mereka jalan-jalan. Karena biasanya Iruka yang mengantar.

Bosan tidak ada yang dilakukan, Naruto berjalan-jalan. Pemeriksaan Sasuke membutuhkan waktu lama. Ia juga tidak bisa menemani karena ini bersifat pribadi. Dokter yang menangani Sasuke hanya akan memberikan hasil pemeriksaan padanya. itu pun nanti, jika sudah selesai semua.

Melihat-lihat koridor ruang tunggu di sekitarnya. Beberapa antrean di depan poloklinik yang berbeda. Tiba-tiba ada satu yang menarik perhatian, sosok bernuansa merah muda itu terlihat dari jarak pandang Naruto. penasaran, Naruto mendekat. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang masih ada di dalam ruangan dokter Sarutobi. Benar saja, Haruno Sakura memang berada di rumah sakit yang sama. sedang apa gadis itu, Naruto tidak tahu. sejak makan siang bersama di kedai ramen, mereka belum bertemu. Lagi, ada orang lain di sana. Berjas putih. Diketahui sebagai salah satu dokter di sana. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah melihat. Dan tidak peduli. Yang saat ini ia perhatikan hanya Sakura yang terlihat akrab dengannya. Siapa dia, Naruto jadi penasaran. Mungkin rasa resah karena sang kekasih dekat dengan lelaki lain.

"Sakura?", mendekat. Mencari tahu apa yang gadis itu lakukan. Atensi Sakura pecah. Ia melirik dan menemukan Naruto di sana. Kaget. Tentu saja. tapi coba ia sembunyikan dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

"Ah Naruto", serunya. Wajah Sakura mengembangkan tawa. Senang karena tanpa sengaja bertemu kekasihnya. Meski di tempat yang tidak terduga. "Apa yang kaulakukan?", tanyanya.

"Bukankah itu yang seharusnya kutanyakan?", dijawab pertanyaan. Mata saphirenya melirik pada entitas lain yang juga bingung menatapnya. Pria berjas putih dengan stateskop menggantung di lehernya. "Dia?"

"Hyuuga Neji". Cepat dan tanggap. Salah satu aspek dari seorang dokter macam dirinya. Pun dalam urusan keramahtamahan. Yang semacam itu tidak boleh ketinggalan.

"Namikaze Naruto". mereka berjabat tangan. Walau dari pancaran mata masih meneliti siapa gerangan lawan mereka. si gadis yang sadar akan situasi segera memecah kecanggungan. Memperkenalkan dengan wajah ceria.

"Dia Neji teman kuliahku", tunjuknya pada pria berjas putih. "Kalau Neji, ini Naruto. kau sudah tahu kan?", kali ini melirik Neji.

"Ah ya. Senang bertemu denganmu".

"Kembali ke pertanyaanku tadi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, tuan Namikaze?". Mengacuhkan sapaan bersahabat Neji, Narututo memutar mata jengah. Sakura tidak bisa dialihkan perhatiannya.

"Dan apa yang kaulakukan juga? Kau sakit?"

Melihat interaksi dua muda-mudi itu, Neji bungkam. Seolah dirinya angin lalu bagi mereka berdua. Binar matanya meredup. Rasa sesak mendominasi. Ia tahu kalau cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu sakit. Tapi mengapa sampai mencengkeram jantung begini?

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini?"

"Itu...". hening seketika. Seolah pemuda pirang itu ingat dengan apa yang menjadi agendanya. Hanya karena rasa penasaran berlebih pada kekasihnya, ia sampai bisa melupakan hal yang paling krusial. Sasuke ditinggal sendirian. "Astaga! Sasuke!"

Berbalik. Tanpa peduli pada Sakura dan Neji yang mengkerutkan dahi. Naruto bberlari ke tempat semula ia berasal. Poliklinik kejiwaan dokter Sarutobi.

.

.

.

Naru?

Inginnya ia berucap. Sosok yang tadi mengantarnya hilang entah kemana. Berpikir positif, mungkin saja Naru-nya sedang ke toilet. Tapi mengapa lama? Apa yang sebenarnya Naru lakukan. Sasuke tidak suka sendirian. Setiap lalu lalang, orang pasti menatapnya. Tatapan mereka menakutkan. Sasuke tidak nyaman. Kalau ada Naru, tangannya akan digenggam. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. tapi sekarang Naru tidak ada. Sasuke bingung harus apa. ia akhirnya hanya terduduk di ruang tunggu sendirian. Mencoba menunggu Naru barang sebentar.

"Sasuke?". dokter Sarutobi yang baru keluar dari ruangannya, terheran melihat Sasuke masih ada di sana. Biasanya ia akan langsung pulang. Dengan orang bernama Iruka. Tapi Sasuke tadi bilang kalau hari ini ia datang dengan Naru. Tentunya, sang dokter tua itu tahu. Naru yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah Namikaze Naruto. sejak ia yang menangani penyakit Sasuke, sang dokter pun tahu riwayat tentang Sasuke yang kini diasuh oleh pemuda blonde itu. "Kenapa belum pulang?". Melirik kanan-kiri, sang dokter tak menemukan satu pun ciri-ciri orang yang dimaksud.

Tidak menjawab. Mata Sasuke kosong. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Sasuke akan seperti orang linglung. Mungkin karena ia sedang panik memndapati Naruto tidak ada di sana. Sasuke selalu seperti kehilangan pegangan.

"Di mana, Naru?". Masih diam, mencoba untuk lebih dekat, dokter berkemeja biru muda itu duduk di sebelah Sasuke. tangannya mengelus punggung yang terlihat bergetar itu. lewat kacamata hipermetropinya, dokter Sarutobi melihat. Setitik air mata lolos dari bola mata sewarna malam milik Sasuke. kesedihan tengah ia alami. Sang dokter memaklumi. Memang orang-orang seperti Sasuke, memiliki perasaan yang kelewat sensitif. "Sstt... aku akan menemanimu disini. Jadi jangan menangis ne?"

Sasuke tidak bereaksi. Bahkan kata-kata sang dokter entah didengar atau tidak. ia hanya memandang kosong pada tembok di hadapannya.

"Sasuke!?"

.

.

.

Sakura melihatnya. raut khawatir yang sering menggagalkan kencan mereka. apalagi dengan seruan kekasihnya. Sasuke. rasa penasaran langsung memenuhi rongga dada. Kali ini saja, ia berharap untuk bisa bertemu langsung dengan orang yang bisa membuat kekasihnya kelimpungan.

Mengikuti gerak langkah Naruto yang terlampau cepat. Seperti apakah kekhawatiran pemuda itu atas nama Sasuke yang melintas diantara pembicaraan mereka. sepenting itukah hingga ia rela berpaling muka dari Sakura yang ada di hadapannya. Mungkin jawaban akan segera ia terima.

Dua poloklinik mereka lewati. Neji yang terpaksa mengikuti. Takut terjadi sesuatu. Sakura terlihat sangat... entah tertarik entah apa. ada satu sisi di mana rasa penasaran mendominasi. Sedang di sisi yang lain, ketakutan akan sesuatu yang Neji yakin Sakura sendiri tidak tahu. bingung karena tiba-tiba dua orang itu berlari, Neji mengikuti. Ia pun jadi merasa ingin menemui sosok bernama Sasuke. yang ia bingung sebenarnya apa masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi.

Sosok itu disana. bersama dengan dokter senior. Hiruzen Sarutobi yang mengusap pelan punggung kecil itu. wajahnya tertutup sempurna oleh poni yang menjuntai. Meski gemetar tubuhnya tak bisa dikesampingkan. Sosok itu, Sasuke. akhirnya Sakura melihatnya.

.

.

.

Bola mata hitam itu menyorot kosong. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata. Ketakutannya menguap saat seruan yang amat dikenalnya mampir di gendang telinga. Retinanya berotasi, mencari objek yang sejak tadi menghilang dari pandangan. Ada. Sosok itu tengah berlari menyongsong dirinya. Naruto.

Wajah itu direngkuh dalam kilat protektif. Rasa sesak mendominasi. Baru kemarin ia berjanji untuk tak lagi membuatnya berurai ketakutan, kini tanpa sadar malah ia yang melakukan. Naruto mengutuk diri. Rasa bersalah bercokol makin mencengkeram. Dipeluknya tubuh yang bergetar karena air mata tanpa isakan. Sasuke dalam dekapnya menangis sejadinya. Naruto tahu, jika ini merupakan kesalahannya, dan tak akan pernah ia ulangi untuk di hari kemudian.

"Sstt... tidak apa-apa... aku disini"

"Naru... hiks Naru... hiks... takut..."

"Tidak apa-apa..."

Pelukan itu makin erat. Dielusnya rambut kelam sewarna arang, turun sampai ke punggung. Naruto berusaha menyalurkan sayang di sana. Di setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan. Di setiap rengkuhan yang per detiknya makin menegaskan keposesifan.

Frasa penenang masih Naruto ucapkan. Ingin segera menghentikan tangis yang menganak pinak. Naruto membawa wajah dalam dadanya untuk berhadapan. Menatapnya lembut, mengusap air mata. Menghentikan segala raut takut yang sejak tadi menyiksa. Meski ingus tak lekas hilang. Wajah Sasuke terlihat lebih jelek dari biasanya. Siapa bilang jika, seseorang lebih cantik jika menangis, bagi Naruto tidak. Air mata tak pernah pantas bertandang di pipi putih itu. Karena Naruto ingin selalu menghadirkan tawa pada pemuda tersayangnya.

"Syukurlah... sejak tadi aku bingung. Sasuke nampak linglung saat tahu kautidak ada di sini". Suara dokter Sarutobi menarik atensi Naruto. Ia kembali membenamkan wajah yang masih sesenggukan itu dalam dadanya. Membawanya pada arena personal miliknya. Seolah tak membiarkan siapapun mendekat.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Sasuke untukku, dokter". Naruto berucap tulus. Senyum kelegaan mampir di wajahnya, dibalas dengan senyuman yang sama. Dokter Sarutobi melirikkan mata, menembs pandang, di belakang sosok Namikaze muda. Di sana, berdiri rekan juniornya, Hyuuga Neji, dengan seorang dara jelita bersurai merah muda.

"Selamat siang, dokter Sarutobi", sapanya. Sebuah gesture sopan santun untuk sesama teman satu profesi. Yang terpanggil menganggukan kepala. Menerima kesopanan yang sengaja ditunjukkan juniornya.

"Ah selamat siang juga, dokter Hyuuga. Dan...".

"Haruno Sakura".

"Ah selamat siang, Nona Haruno."

Deg.

.

.

.

Retina Naruto melebar. Ia lupa jika masih bersama Sakura. Kekasihnya sendiri. Ia lupa, gadis itu ada di sana. Tidak. Mungkin malah sekarang tengah menatapnya. Punggungnya panas. Meski tidak tahu, bagaimana jadinya gadis itu sekarang. Naruto sadar telah menorehkan luka pada wanita yang dicintainya.

Seketika tubuhnya berbalik. Rengkuhan itu terlepas. Naruto mendapati tatapan sendu yang gadis itu layangkan. Permata zamrud miliknya mengalihkan pandang. Tak mau bersitatap dengan samudra Naruto yang kian melebar.

"Sakura?"

Suara Neji berngiang di pendengaran. Sang gadis langsung mengubah raut wajah. Binar ceria seketika tersurat di sana. Naruto terkaget dengan perubahan yang terlalu mendadak. Apa Sakura melihatnya? Tentu saja iya. Dan Sasuke yang kini masih memonopoli tubuhnya, Naruto tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

Saya kembali,, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghidupkan fict yang sepertinya sudah mati ini. Adakah yang masih ingat? Sepertinya tidak. Hiks hiks hiks... tapi tidak apa, saya bakal coba meneruskan fict ini ini dengan sekuat tenaga.

Yosh... segitu aja dulu, buat yang masih ingat fict ini jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan dan kesan ya...


End file.
